


Upside Down

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Domestic Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Married Betty, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, NOT a slowburn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Betty Cooper hated her life. She hates her husband, she hates her giant house, her fake, wealthy friends. Every day she thought about ending it all. But when 3 men show up at her house hired by her husband to start on the construction of their basement, she starts to feel a sense of hope. And she can’t help but fall for the sexy and mysterious Jughead Jones. Little did she know about the drama it would cause that would land someone behind bars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story over a year ago. I wrote about 5 chapters and then deleted it as I didn't like where it was going. Now, I've decided to write it again, but change a few things.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and please check tags before reading. 💗

Betty Cooper slowly opened her eyes and closed them as quick as she opened them. The sun streamed through her curtains and while most people woke up happy with the thought of a new day, it always made her sad because it meant she had to go through another day of her own personal hell. 

Life hadn’t always been this bad for the beautiful and smart Betty. When she was a child she loved spending days with her friends playing outside. Catching butterflies and making mud pies. Her best friend was her sister Polly. But the day Polly left, was the beginning of the end. Betty was only 15. Her sister 17. Sent away by her parents to a place for troubled youth. Betty had no idea that her sister was pregnant and the father of her sisters baby had been murdered by his own father. All Betty knew was that her sister was troubled. She remembers crying in pain in the news that her sister died during childbirth. Polly managed to escape the home and found a small farm where she had a home birth where both Polly and her two twins died. That was a year later that she met Henry. The perfect boy next door, with perfect grades and amazing parents. Everything Betty’s parents ever wanted for her. He was rich and kind. Well, she thought he was kind. It wasn’t until she got married to him at the age of 21 when she discovered what kind of man he truly was. And that’s when her life began to spiral down, and get worse each day. 

Now here she sat, in a perfect house in New York City on the Upper East Side. All of her friends cared about one thing and one thing only; money and prestige. Sure, her house was nice, and the jewels she wore around her neck made her feel like a million dollars but when she looked past that she realised she was in her own version of hell. With no way to escape. 

Betty hated her life and everything in it. Every day she thought about ending it all, the only way she could make it through the day was with a bottle of wine and dreaming of a different life. Writing stories about what could have been if only she had made better decisions. Instead of picking the man who looked perfect on paper, she should have followed her heart. None of this mattered anymore because this was now her life. Wishing she had the courage to end it all, but she couldn’t. She was a coward. Scared of her husband and the words he would shout at her daily. Scared to see the back of his hand like she had seen many times before. Prince Charming didn't exist. 

Betty picked her self up, dragging herself out of bed, throwing on a robe and sliding into her slippers before she walked down the staircase to her large and beautiful kitchen. 

“Betty, come, come to have a look.” Her husband waved his hand at her as he stood beside another man. 

“I need a coffee before I can do anything.” She replied not even lifting her eyes to look at the husband she hates. 

“Go get your coffee love,” Henry replied laughing it off. “Now, Mr Jones these are the plans. Do you think you and your men can get this done?”

“Yes, Yes. I’m sure. When would you like us to start? I can get all the materials ordered today and have them delivered to begin work by Monday. Does that sound good?” The handsome man asked looking down at the plans. 

“Sounds perfect Mr Jones.” Henry held out his hand, Betty not even listening in the distance as she poured a cup of coffee down her throat. She didn’t even look at the new man in the eyes. 

“Please, just call me Jughead.” He said as he shook Henry’s hand. 

“Jughead? What kind of name is that?” 

“Nickname. Believe me, the real name is worse.” Jughead said with a grin. 

“I’ll just call you Mr Jones.” Henry laughed. “I’ll be in touch.” 

“Thank you, Mr Whyte.” Jughead nodded glancing towards the woman in the kitchen who was already moving to her second cup of coffee, not even looking up from the bench top.

Jughead walked towards the door, Henry quickly behind him walking the man out before he locked the door behind him and joined his wife in the kitchen. 

“Could you be a little nicer?” Henry snapped at her planting his hands onto the marble bench top. 

“What is it you always say? they’re just the help. They’re not real people.” Betty snarked her reply. 

“I just thought you’d want to know who was in the house seeing as you’re the one who’s going to be in all day when they’re working here.” He replied moving towards her. “But if you’re too busy being a bitch to be nice then that’s up to you.” 

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. 

Henry snapped. He moved quickly towards her, wrapping his hand around her neck. “What did I say about rolling your eyes at me honey. You have such pretty eyes.” He whispered into her ear placing a kiss to her cheek before he let go of her neck and walked away from her, a smirk on his lips. Betty snarled watching as he walked away. Her hand moved to her neck, rubbing the skin trying to soothe the pain. She closed her eyes, pushing away the tears in her eyes. This was her life, and she hates it. 

 

“We’ve got a new job boy.” Jughead Jones said as he walked into the work trailer looking at his two friends Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

“Is it a big job?” Fangs asked rushing to his feet while Sweet Pea lay in his chair. 

“Very big. It’s going to be a long one. A couple of months I think. Some rich banker from the upper east side wants a complete basement to remodel fit with a sauna and gym. It’s a bit of a mess. I don’t think anyone’s been down there for years.” He explained. 

“Sounds good boss.” Fangs smiled. “Good pay?”

“Should be. The wife doesn’t seem like the nicest so we’ll have to be on our best behaviour.” He narrowed his eyes towards Pea. 

“What?” Pea asked. 

“You know why I’m looking at you. We can’t lose this job because you piss off the client. I need the money, hell we all need the money. No flirting alright?” He said with a stern voice. 

“Jug....”

“I’m serious Pea. Just keep it in your pants this time, I’m serious.” Jughead snarled giving Sweet Pea a rather long stare. “I have to make a few orders, and we start on Monday. 8am sharp.”

Both men nodded at Jughead. Ever since his father had gone to jail Jughead had taken over the family company and he was now the boss. It was only a small construction company that was created in The small town of Riverdale, his home town. Now, ever since Jughead moved and a few of his best workers to New York the company was growing. It was tough tho. Rent in New York was insane to even in Queens where Jughead had found a small 1 bedroom loft. He never imagined at the age of 25 he’d be called the boss, but even with all the paperwork he actually enjoyed it. He loved using his hands to build, and even though they pissed him off at times he loved working with his two best friends. He had built up a good reputation after doing a few good jobs for a few wealthy clients. Work was coming in at a steady pace, and he even moved in a few more workers from Riverdale to cover some of the small jobs. Even tho he was now the boss, he still loves to do the work himself especially for the big jobs. And the work for Henry Whyte was a big job that came with an even bigger paycheque. A paycheque he couldn’t say no to so he was very adamant that Sweet Pea and Fangs be on their best behaviour because they last thing they needed was a repeat of the last job which they lost because Sweet Pea took a liking to the client's wife. Jughead was sure to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Because if it did, he would be in big trouble. 

 

On Monday morning Betty woke up as usual. She rolled to the side closing her eyes as she heard Henry leave for work. With a roll of her eyes, she lifted herself out of bed once she heard the front door slam shut. Throwing on her robe and picking up the empty wine glass from the night before, she wandered down the stairs making herself a cup of coffee and looking into the fridge to make some breakfast. 

“What will it be today Betty? Egg white omelette or egg white omelette?” She talked to herself and how predictable her life had become. 

Picking up 2 eggs and locating the frying pan she moved her hand to the stove, about to light the gas when there was a knock at the door. 

Betty dragged her feet towards the door opening it and looking puzzled at the three men that stared back at her. 

“Can I help you?” She asked. 

“Hi Mrs Whyte, I’m Mr Jones. We’re here to start the construction. I talked with your husband last week.” Jughead said looking up and down at Betty who’s robe was open showcasing her lace and ruffled nightgown. 

Betty saw his eyes and quickly pulled the robe shut before she looked back up at the men in front of her. “Sure, sure. Henry mentioned something.” She said as she stepped aside allowing the men inside. 

“I assume you know what you’re doing because I have no idea.” She said truthfully.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jughead nodded giving her a long look. 

“What do you want a prize? Go.” She said with a flick of her wrist. All 3 men quickly walked away following Jughead as he headed towards a door that leads them down to the basement. 

“Wow.” Fangs said once he turned on a light. 

“I told you. This is going to be a big job.” Jughead replied. “Come on, let's get this done.” 

After the not so happy welcoming, he was determined to get this job done as soon as possible. 

 

Jughead and his team of workers got the basement stripped of any useless materials and by the end of the day, he was pretty happy with how much they had gotten done. He may have overestimated the time this job might take. If they kept going at this pace, they could possibly have the job done within a month instead of two. He wasn’t new to having bitchy clients before but the way the wife stared at him earlier, it was as if she was disgusted with them. He pushed past it, it wouldn’t be the last time he had to deal with someone like her. 

“I think that’s enough for today boys,” Jughead said looking at his watch seeing it was nearly 5pm. 

“Tomorrow we can start with the walls.” He said nodding to Pea before they all started to walk up the stairs back into the house. They all loaded their van, closing the doors when Jughead heard a car screeching up beside them. He looked up seeing Henry stepping out of his very slick and expensive looking Mercedes. 

“How’s the work, Mr Jones?” Henry asked. 

“Good, really good,” Jughead answered. “We’ve made good progress today.”

Jughead looked up to the house seeing the curtains move behind and seeing Betty looking back at them. A stern look on her face and a large wine glass in her hand. Henry looked towards Jughead seeing a scared look on his face. 

“Don’t worry about her, the drunk bitch is harmless.” Henry patted Jughead on the back before he walked up to the stairs to his home, slamming the door behind him. 

He looked back towards Betty. She was still staring at him. Her eyes were wide and looked almost glassy. Next thing he saw was her being quickly pulled from the window. Jughead didn’t know how to feel. But he felt a little bit sorry for her. 

 

The next few days went exactly the same way. Jughead along with Sweet Pea and Fangs arrived around 9am. Were let in by Betty who every day seemed to look more and more miserable. They worked until about 5. Going off-site at midday for some lunch. Passing Henry as they left, and driving home. 

On Thursday they worked as normal. Talking loudly as they worked in the basement. They were about to take a lunch break when they all heard yelling. Jughead looked up not sure what was being said. Then the basement door flung open and an angry Henry stormed towards them. 

“Where is she?” He shouted. 

“What?” Jughead asked, his eyes wide and confused. 

“My wife, where the hell is she?” He demanded. 

“I don’t know. We’ve been down here most of the day. She let us in as usual. I haven’t seen her since.” He answered before Henry gritted his teeth and stormed off. Jughead followed him after giving Fangs andSweet Pea a glance. Henry looked furious as he stormed around the house looking for his wife. Jughead looked confused. Why was he so angry? And why was he even home? It was midday and from what he had seen over the past few days he usually came home around 5. 

“Betty!” Henry shouted even louder when the front door opened and Betty walked in. “Where the fuck have you been?” He demanded. 

Betty looked up just as confused as Jughead. “I went to Central Park, the Cherry Blossoms are out and I wanted to take a few photos. While I was out I thought I’d look around the shops.”

“Spending more of my money?” He snarled. 

“Well, if you actually let me go and get a job.”

“No-one would hire you anyway.” He said in a malicious voice shocking Jughead but It was like the water of ducks back for Betty. 

“Whatever.” She began to walk away when Henry grabbed her wrist pulling her back. Jughead felt like he was intruding so he began to walk away but still listening. 

“Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to leave these men alone in our house? They could have stolen or destroyed the place. Are you stupid?” Henry yelled.

“Seriously? If anything went missing we’d know who to suspect. You seriously need to get over yourself.” She answered and the hand around her wrist went tighter. 

Jughead saw Betty wincing in pain, he didn’t want to lose his job by saying something but watching Betty in obvious pain made him feel wheezy. 

“Mr Whyte.” He said stepping towards him and Henry dropped her hand. “I have a question for you if you don’t mind.” 

“Fine.” Henry snarled and followed Jughead. 

As they walked down to the basement Jughead turned around watching as relief fell over Betty as she rubbed her wrist. He had no idea what kind of relationship this client had with his wife but he knew it wasn’t a good one. 

 

Over an hour passed, Henry had sped off in his car yelling some words to his wife before he left. The boys continued to work when they heard a soft knock on the wall. 

“Hi.” All 3 men looked up and saw Betty looking down the stairs at them. “Are you guys hungry?” 

All 3 looked at each other. “It’s okay Mrs Whyte. We’ll get something out later.” Jughead answered. 

“It’s okay, I’ve just made some sandwiches if you’re hungry. Come up when you like. I’ve made some lemonade too.” She answered about to turn when she looked back. “And it’s Mrs Cooper. Not Whyte. I didn't take those bastards last name.” 

Jughead looked at her a little shocked by her remark before all 3 men followed her up the stairs. 

 

“Take a seat,” Betty said with a small smile on her face. Jughead pulled put a chair at the kitchen island. Sweet Pea followed and Fangs sat beside him. 

“You really don’t need to feed us Mrs… “ Jughead stuttered.

“It’s Cooper. But you can call me Betty.” Betty responded placing 3 plates in front of her guests and placing a ham and cheese sandwich on each plate. 

“Thank you, Betty,” Fangs and Sweet Pea said in unison. 

“You’re welcome.” She nodded. “I’m sorry about Henry, he can be pretty rude at times.”

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked looking down at her wrist when she pulled it back before he was able to see the red mark that had appeared. 

“Fine.” She quickly answered pulling down her long sleeves and running towards the fridge. “Would you like some lemonade?” She asked and all 3 nodded.

“Here you go. It’s a pretty warm and sunny day outside if you want to sit in the sun.” She offered. “You've been locked in that basement all week. You’ll need your vitamin D.”

“Sounds perfect.” Sweet Pea was the first to accept her offer and ran towards the sun, Fangs picked up 2 glasses and followed him leaving only Betty and Jughead alone. 

“I know those two really appreciate the food and drink, but I was being honest before. You don’t need to feed us.” He said taking another bite. 

“It’s fine, really. I should have been a bit nicer to you. I'm just not used to people I don’t know in my house. I’m not sued to it. Plus I don’t really get out much these days. It’s good to have some company for once. Even if it’s just a hello.” She explained. 

She looked down at his empty plate realising he was either a fast eater or loved his food because the sandwich was gone in less than a minute. “Would you like another one?” She asked.

“Sure.” He replied and she handed him 2 more sandwiches which he ate just as quick. 

“I want to apologise about earlier. Henry can be a bit brash at times. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you….”

“Mrs Cooper …. Betty, it’s fine. I’ve been doing this job for a long time. I know what people are like. We don’t exactly look like a reliable bunch. Believe me, we’ve had to deal with a lot worse clients before.” He answered making Betty feel a bit happier. She honestly felt so bad at what Henry had said. To be honest she felt bad about anything her husband said. He was a horrible man, and after looking back at how she had treated these workers over the past few days, she was just as bad. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked giving her a smile. He wasn’t sure what response he was about to receive, but he hoped she was okay. He was no stranger to domestic violence. He’d been raised in it and could see the signs. But the last thing he wanted to do was poke his head in where it didn’t belong. 

“I’m fine.” She lied turning away from him. She couldn’t help the way her heart raced as she looked at him. Having a man, even if he didn’t realise he was doing it, smile at her. It made her heart happy. Something that hadn’t happened in years. 

“We should probably get back to work.” Jughead began to stand.

“Relax, it’s fine. Go outside and relax a little. If it was a little bit warmer I’d be in the pool. Maybe next week.” She smirked.

Jughead grinned back at her picking up another couple of sandwiches and walking out towards his friends, handing them both something to eat before he sat beside them on a couple of loungers. Betty watched them through the window. A sense of happiness broke through as a true and genuine smile fell to her lips. 

 

The rest of the day went by just like the previous days. They finished around 5. The only difference was Betty. She was waiting at the door when they walked up from the basement. Saying goodbye to them. 

“Thanks, boys.” She said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, see you tomorrow Betty,” Jughead answered flashing her his pearly whites before he walked out the door. Betty lingered at the window. Watching through the curtains at them. She couldn’t help the smile that was on her face. A smile that fell once she saw Henry pull up in his car. She walked away from the window and headed to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine before she retreated into her study. 

“Mr Whyte. Hi.” Jughead said. Walking towards the well-dressed gentleman. 

“Is there a problem?” Henry asked, an unimpressed look on his face.

“No, no. No problem.” Jughead answered.

“Then why are you talking to me?” Henry scowled. “I’m not your friend. Do the job well and I’ll be happy.” He said before he stormed off. 

“What an asshole.” Sweet Pea said under his breath.

“Let's just go home,” Jughead replied feeling even more sorry for Betty.

 

“Big weekend this weekend Jug. It’s official. Veronica and I are going on a proper date.” Sweet Pea said loudly as they worked.

“Wow, so she’s actually said yes after how many tries?” Jughead asked with a laugh.

“Only a few months.” Pea laughed back.

“Well good luck Pea. You’ll need it.”

“What does that mean?” Pea asked dropping his tools.

“You and I both know how much of a ball breaker Veronica is. She may have said yes to date but this is Veronica Lodge we’re talking about. Dinner at a diner won’t impress her. You need to take her to The Plaza if you ever want to see her again.” Jughead answered.

A frown spread across Sweet Pea’s face. “I can’t afford dinner at The Plaza.” 

Jughead and Fangs exchanged a look and both laughed. “Then good luck. You better have something amazing planned because this may be the last date you and Veronica ever go on.” Jughead replied giving Pea a slap to the chest. 

“Anyway, we still have a bit of work to do today. Hurry up, I want to get out of here before Mr Whyte comes home.”

“That guy is a total tool.” Fangs said under his breath.

“True, but he’s our boss for the next month at least. The sooner we have this job done, the sooner we never have to see him again.” Jughead explained.

“Or the wife. She’s weird. She’s either she’s ignoring us or making us sandwiches, I really don’t understand.” Fangs added.

“She’s not weird,” Jughead said. 

“She is. I think she’s an alcoholic. Did you see her this morning? It was 10am and she was drinking.”

Jughead thought back to earlier this morning when he went up to get something from the van he noticed her pouring herself a glass of wine. It wasn’t his place to say anything, so he just ignored it and moved on. 

“It’s none of our business alright. Now come on. Hand me that piece of ply.” Jughead asked looking towards Fangs. 

Fangs handed him the piece of wood when they all looked up hearing what sounded lie braking glass. 

“What was that?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Stay here, I’ll have a look,” Jughead replied walking slowly up the stairs, closing the basement door behind him. 

“Hello?” He asked slowly walking towards the sound of movement. 

“Hello.” He asked again turning the corner and standing in the kitchen, barefoot was Betty. A broken wine bottle at her feet and an empty wine glass in her hand. 

“Oops.” She said.

Jughead saw the red wine creeping slowly towards him, he looked up to Betty and saw her take a step and scream. “Agh! Shit!” She yelled.

“Watch out!” Jughead rushed towards her as she lifted her foot, blood dripping down to join the wine. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked as she lifted her foot struggling to keep herself straight. “How much have you had to drink?” He asked.

“What are you, my Mother?” She smirked wide and looked like she was about to fall when Jughead reached out to grab her. 

“Watch out, you’ll hurt yourself more.” He said as his hand went around her waist to hold her steady. “Ummm.” He looked around, his work boots breaking the glass underneath him. “Here.” He lifted her up. Betty’s hands went around his neck as he lifted her placing her onto the kitchen island. 

“Just stay here. I’ll take a look at your foot in a sec. Let me just get this mess cleaned up first.” He said. 

Betty watched as Jughead kicked off his shoes that were now covered with a mix of red wine and blood from Betty. Placing them into the sink he looked around the kitchen locating a mop and a brush to clean up the liquid and pick up all the broken glass. 

In a matter of minutes, Jughead had the mess all cleaned up. Betty could only watch as he moved his attention back to her. “How’s your foot?” He asked stepping towards her.

“Sore.” She replied lifting it to her knee. It had stopped bleeding but Jughead could see a large piece of glass lodged in the pad of her foot. 

“Shit.” He said looking closer at it. “Do you have tweezers? And a first aid kit?” 

“Upstairs in the bathroom.” She answered.

“Is it okay if I go up there?” He asked.

“Well I can’t exactly go up there can I?” She replied.

“Okay, yes. Of course.” He nodded and ran towards the stairs looking back at her. 

“First door on the right.” She answered.

He located the bathroom easily, opening drawers and cupboards until he found a first aid kit and ran back down the stairs. Betty was still where he left her sitting on top of the kitchen island, her feet dangling below. 

“Sorry, this might hurt.” He said pulling out the tweezers and lifting her foot. He touched the piece of glass, Betty shook in pain. “Sorry, sorry.” He said as she gripped onto his shoulders scrunching at the material of his shirt. He pulled the glass out, and more blood began to drip from the cut. He lifted a paper towel to her skin, holding it there to absorb the blood. 

“You know, drinking thins your blood.” He answered as he used another towel to absorb more. 

“Are you a doctor?” She asked sarcastically still feeling a little buzzed from the 3 glasses she’d already drunken.

“No.” He answered. “I just have experience with alcoholism.”

She pulled back, not like the insinuation. “I’m not an alcoholic.”

“Are you sure? How many glasses have you drunk today? It’s only 1pm.” He asked.

“So what? I had a few drinks. Sue me.” She replied crossing her arms over her chest. “I can stop whenever I want. I’m not addicted.”

He looked down, the blood had stopped so we wiped the area and covered it with a bandage. “There, all done.” He answered stepping away from her. 

“Do you need help down?” He held out his hands.

“No thank you.” She replied jumping back to the ground when her knees buckled. “Shit!”

“Jeez.” He exhaled holding onto her hands again to steady her before he stepped back and dropped her hands. 

She looked at him. An almost smug look on his face as he began to clean up the first aid kit. She didn’t like the way he was being so smug about her drinking.

“I can stop you know.” She said looking up at him.

“What?” He asked meeting her eyes.

“I’m not addicted. I’m not an alcoholic.” She replied. 

He didn’t answer, he just began to walk away. “You have no right to judge me. You have no idea what my life is like.”

“I’m not judging you.” He replied picking up his shoes from the sink, ricing away the wine and glass. 

“You are. You don’t know anything about me or my life.” She raised her voice.

“You’re right. I don’t know you.” He stepped away leaving her alone in the kitchen. She saw him head back towards the basement, closing the door behind him. She couldn’t help the loud beating in her chest. Why was she feeling like this? Sure, he was handsome and kind. And when she touched his shoulders they felt hard and strong. But why did she want to wrap her legs around him and pull him tighter? Why did she want to plant her lips onto his? She hadn’t had the urge to do that in years? Who was this man, and why was she suddenly feeling like a 16-year-old girl? She had no idea, but she knew that she wanted to find out more. It was true that he knew nothing about her. But why was she so desperate to tell him everything?


	2. Chapter 2

A smile spread across Betty’s lip when she opened her eyes on Monday morning. She didn’t know why, but the idea of seeing Jughead made her feel like a giddy 15-year-old girl. It had been 3 days since she saw him last, and she hated to admit it but she kind of missed him and the 2 other men that had been in her house for the past week. Her weekend had been full of Henry and his typical doucheness. Forcing her to attend a high-end party at a colleague of Henry’s. She sent most of the night faking a smile while wearing an overly expensive dress as Henry dragged her along like a prize. Jughead hasn’t done anything other than bandage her injured foot from a broken wine bottle, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how hard his chest felt under her hands or how deep his blue eyes were when she stared into them. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Betty.” She whispered to herself looking down at the ring on her left hand. 

She was married, even if she wanted something to happen with Jughead, it never could happen because she was married. Sure, she hated her husband but that didn’t matter. She was still married. And Jughead might be taken. She didn’t see a wedding ring on his hand, but he couldn't be single, could he? Someone would have snatched him up by now, right? Betty rolled her eyes at even thinking about this. He could even be gay? No, she shook her head. He wasn’t gay. The way he looked at her isn’t how a gay man looks at a woman. She remembered how he looked at her body on that first day. His eyes lingered on her breasts.

Betty launched herself at her wardrobe, pulling back the clothes, locating a nice dress for the day. If he liked boobs, she would soon see if he was interested in the low cut dress she had chosen. She shook her head as she rested the dress over her chest. “What are you doing Betty? Are you seriously this deluded?” She said to herself as she tossed the dress aside

 

After thinking it over, Betty decided to just wear what she normally did. Act like just any normal day she said to herself and threw on a pair of jeans, and a pink sweater, tying her hair into a ponytail. When she opened the door she flashed the men a smile and stepped aside waiting for them to enter. 

“Morning Ma’am.” Sweet Pea nodded. 

“Hi.” Betty smiled back at them and held a long look at Jughead who just looked at the ground as he walked in. He didn’t even notice her smile, he just headed straight towards the job site, Betty felt her heart sink a little. She shouldn’t care, he didn’t know her, and she didn’t know him. Just because he helped her last week, it meant nothing. 

 

“Did you see Betty? She was totally smiling at me.” Sweet Pea said with a giant grin. And Jughead rolled his eyes behind him.

“I don’t think she was.” Fangs interjected.

“Did you not see the big smile? I think she’s interested.” He smiled even wider running his hand through his hair. 

“Pea, Seriously? Didn’t you have a date with Veronica at the weekend?” Jughead asked shaking his head. 

“Yeah, but you were right. I can’t afford to date her. Dinner alone nearly broke me. Then she wanted cocktails and deserts on top of that? What am I? Made of money?” Sweet Pea replied. “Betty seems like she wouldn’t need that. She just needs a good fuck.”

“Pea!” Jughead yelled loudly causing both Pea and Fangs to jump back. “Stop thinking with your dick and work. I can’t lose another job because of you. I’m still down 10 grand because of your last escapade.” 

“Okay, Jug relax.” He replied placing his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. 

“Just keep your mind on the job. We can’t lose this job. I need the fucking money.” Jughead said angrily almost spitting fire. 

“Jug, are you alright? Should we be worried?” Fangs stepped closer. 

“We’re Fine. I’m fine. We just can’t lose this job. The pay is really good. So just get back to work, please.” 

“Yes, boss.” They both said together as Jughead took a deep breath. 

“I need some fresh air.” Jughead stormed off. They had only been in the basement less than half an hour but he needed to relax. He might be doing okay job-wise, but the rent was killing him. He wasn’t even sure if he could afford another month. He couldn’t tell them he spent all weekend working on the books and realised he was in massive Dept. And his father's lawyer fees were only getting more and more expensive. 

 

He stormed up the stairs walking past Betty who stood in the kitchen looking a bit confused as he busted open the doors to outside to relax a little, resting his hands on his thighs he took in a few deep breaths when he heard footsteps. 

“Hey, are you alright?” He looked up and saw Betty looking back at him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just need some fresh air.” He answered standing up straight. 

“Are you sure? You’re a little red.” She said with a smile, not thinking she lifted her hand to his cheek feeling his flush hot skin against her hand. His eyes stared at her for a few seconds and she pulled her hand back. “Sorry.”

He kept looking at her, his eyes searched hers and he felt his heart skip a little. “Do you want a drink?” She asked and he nodded. 

“Water? Or something stronger?” She laughed. 

“Water is fine.” He answered giving her a smile. 

Betty turned and he followed her into the kitchen. She poured him a glass of chilled water handing it to him, his hand grazed hers and she smiled. “Thanks.” He said taking a big gulp, his eyes watched her as she walked over to the stove lifting her hand to a frying pan when she yelped and pulled her hand back, the pan falling loudly onto the element. “Shit!” She pressed her hands together. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“I always forget how hot the handle gets.” She replied. 

“Are you okay?” He asked stepping towards her looking down at her hands. 

“I’ll be okay.” She replied. 

“Does it hurt?”

“A little.” 

“Let me have a look.” Jughead took another step towards her, opening her palms and seeing the massive red mark across her fingers and palm, a blister about to form. He placed his hands over hers pulling her softly towards the sink, placing her hands under the cold water. “It’ll sting but it’ll help, trust me.”

“I trust you.” She replied looking closely at him before he looked away, pulling his hands back. 

“Leave them under there for about 5 minutes.”

“It’s really cold.” She replied. 

“I thought you said you trusted me?” He answered with a cheeky grin.

“I do.” 

“It’ll less likely get a blister this way.” He replied stepping away from her and letting go of her hand. “Do you have aloe vera?”

“I think so. You’re always saving me from my stupidity.” 

Jughead gave her a soft smile and stepped towards the stove, picking up the pan with a towel.   
“I think your omelette is burnt.” 

“It’s okay. I wasn’t really looking forward to it anyway.” She replied. 

“Then why were you making it?” 

“Because I always have an egg white omelette for breakfast.” 

“That sounds horrible.” He replied playfully throwing the pan into the sink. “Let me make you something better.”

“I’m okay, I don’t want to distract you from your work.” 

“They’ll be fine.” Jughead looked towards the door and could already hear power tools. “If you could have anything for breakfast, what would it be?” 

“Crepes.” 

“Really? Not pancakes, crepes?” He asked narrowing his eyes. 

“With bacon and banana.” She giggled. 

“I think I can do that.” He replied looking around the kitchen. “I might need your help. Where do you keep flour?”

“That draw.” Betty lifted her hand pointing at the top drawer. 

“Ahhh!” He shouted. “Keep your hand under the water.” 

“Okay, boss.” She laughed as he laughed with her as he moved around the kitchen looking for ingredients. Betty smiling wide forgetting all about the pain in her hand as she watched him. He was making her smile. For the first time in years, she was actually smiling and laughing. She didn’t care if he liked her or not, he made her happy even if it was completely innocent. 

 

“So, they kind of look bad, but I promise they taste good,” Jughead said walking over to Betty who was now seated with a cold towel rested on her hand at the kitchen island. He handed her a plate of cooked crepes with bananas, bacon and syrup.

“They look.....” she said looking up at him and she laughed. 

“I’m not a good cook.” He answered with a laugh and she slid the knife and fork through and took a bite. 

“Tastes good tho.” She replied. 

“I told you.” He answered turning around looking at the very dirty kitchen. “Let me do the dishes then I should get back to work. Who knows what those 2 idiots have been up to.” 

She stood up quickly waving her hands as she swallowed her last bite. “I’ll do the dishes. Don’t worry about it.” She said. 

“No, I can’t let you.”

“You made me breakfast, you don’t need to do the dishes too. I don’t think Henry has ever made me breakfast before.” She replied, adamant on him not doing the dishes. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” She answered quickly popping another spoonful in her mouth. 

“How’s your hand?” He asked looking at her hands when she pulled the towel from them and closed them both tight. 

“It’s a little sore.” She replied not wanting him to look too closely. “But I’ll live.”

“Can I have a look?” He asked stepping closer to her. She allowed him to touch her hands and she opened her palms and closed her eyes. Knowing he was looking deeply at the small cuts on the inside of her palms. 

She heard him exhale and his fingers lightly brushed over the cuts. “Betty?” 

“I’m okay, really.” She said pulling her hands back. She opened her eyes and saw his looking closely at her. “Go back to work. I’ll do the dishes. Thanks for the food, and looking after me. Again.”

“I know we don’t know each other and it might be weird but if you want to talk, about anything. I’m here.” He offered her a soft smile. “Well, I’m here from 8-5 Monday to Friday.” 

She didn’t say anything, she just took a step back, her heart beating louder again as he grinned at her. And he stepped away, her eyes watching him as he walked away. 

 

When Jughead appeared again both of his friends looked at him side-eyed. 

“Have you calmed down?” Sweet Pea asked both joking and a little worried. 

“Sorry, I’ve just had a lot on my plate the past few days,” Jughead answered both of his friends looking at him a little worried. “It’s possible that my Dad could be getting out of prison.”

“That’s great Jug.” Fangs replied. 

“If only I could afford the lawyer. It’s not going to be easy. I need the best lawyer in New York.” 

“I’m sorry, Jug. You know I was only joking, right? I wouldn’t do anything to cost you another job. I am so sorry about what happened last time.” Pea said looking remorseful.

“I know Pea. I’m sorry for yelling. I really appreciate that you’re both here. I need you both.” 

“We’re here to help Jug. We’re always with you.” Sweet Pea smiles moving to wrap his arm around his friend pulling him towards him a big smile covering Jughead’s lips. 

“Come on, get back to work you two.” He laughed pulling away from Pea and ruffling his hair.

 

It was a few days later and like Betty had been doing for the past 3 days, she made Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs lunch. Today she decided to order in a couple of pizzas. She loved to cook, but as the weather was warming up the last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in the kitchen cooking homemade pizza’s. So she ordered them instead. 

They were all sat around a large outdoor table. A sun umbrella sat in the middle of the table. Betty’s heart was still racing as she sat beside Jughead. It always raced when she saw him. She hadn’t stopped thinking about him. It may have been innocent what he did for her. Saving her twice from her own stupidity. But she couldn’t get over it. When Henry came home and saw her red hand from the burn he just laughed and called her a ‘dumb bitch’. She didn’t care, this was nothing new to her. 

“Thanks for the pizza, Betty.” Fangs said with a smile taking his third slice.

“Yeah, thanks, Betty,” Jughead added. 

“It’s so nice out here. I bet that pool is amazing.” Sweet Pea added looking towards the large outdoor swimming pool making a hint. But Jughead realised what he was doing and quickly shut him down.

“Pea, stop.” He said under his breath.

“It’s okay, Jug.” She answered placing her hand lightly on his arm for a second. He looked down, feeling it burn his skin, and feeling a sense of loss when she let go. “If you want to go for a dip, I don’t mind. I just had it cleaned at the weekend. If you want to use it, go ahead.”

Jughead narrowed his eyes at Pea who was already mid removing his shit. “Betty, thanks. But no. We won’t be using it.” He said looking at her as Pea began to pull his shirt back down.

“It’s okay. Really.” She insisted. “It’s hardly ever used. And today is such a nice day. I was thinking about maybe going in myself. Plus, you boys have been working so hard down there for nearly 2 weeks. Relax a little. I promise I won’t tell Henry.”

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked leaning closer to her.

“Yes, I insist.” She replied looking closely at him before she moved to face Pea and Fangs. They didn’t need to be asked again. They removed their shirts and pants and jumped in in their boxers. Betty giggled watching as they dove into the pool. 

“You can go in too if you want.” She touched his arm again. He looked down, his eyes looking at her hands again. Remembering the small cuts on her palms, feeling instantly sorry for her. 

“Stop looking at my hands.” She whispered.

“Sorry. I just….”

“I know what you’re thinking. You think I’m some spoilt rich bitch who doesn’t realise how good she has it.” She interrupted him.

“That’s not what I think. I just want to know why?” He asked. He knew he shouldn’t have asked, he was risking being fired but he was intrigued.

“It’s a coping mechanism. When things get hard instead of crying, I dig my nails in. I’ve been doing it for years.”

“I’m sorry.” He lowered his eyes.

“Just relax Jughead. Why so serious?” She laughed it off, but inside her heart was racing. 

She stood up, picking up the empty plates. “Go for a swim, I’m going to go get changed and I might join you.” She said with a laugh before she walked back into the house.

Jughead watched her through the windows, seeing her place the plates in the kitchen and run up the stairs. He didn’t know how he felt. He had never had a job like this before. And he felt so bad about underestimating her. 

Looking at Pea and Fangs, they were both relaxing in the cool water. The hot sun beamed down on them, it was so inviting. He was about to join his friends when he heard a yell. 

“What the fuck is this?” Jughead looked and saw Henry looking angrily at him. “What are you assholes doing in my pool?”

“Your wife…”

“My wife what? She said you low life scum could enjoy my house while you're supposed to be working? I pay you to renovate my house not play in my pool. Get out, now!” He yelled. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs both jumped out of the pool, frowns on their faces as they dragged their feet along the grass. 

“Mr Whyte, we didn’t mean anything by it. Betty… she said it was okay.” Jughead tried to calm Henry down seeing his nostrils flaring. 

“Mr wife isn’t the head of this house. I am.” Henry yelled even louder and turned when he heard Betty behind him.

“Shit,” Betty said when she saw her husband. 

Jughead’s jaw almost dropped open when he saw her. She was wearing a bright yellow bikini. Her very toned and beautiful body on full display. Her breasts looked even bigger in the small bra bikini. 

“What the fuck!” Henry said stepping towards her grabbing her wrist. 

“Get inside, all of you, get back to work.” He yelled at Jughead. Fangs and Sweet Pea followed Jughead, picking up their clothes they all ran inside. 

“Go to the basement, I’ll be down in a sec,” Jughead added. Pea nodded and retreated. 

“What the hell Betty?” Henry gripped his hand around her wrist tighter yanking on her arm. 

“What? I thought they might like a break.” She answered wriggling away from him. “They’ve been working really hard.”

“That’s their job. We don’t pay for them to relax. I pay them to get the work done. So stop being a stupid bitch.” Henry shouted, his hand around her wrist went tighter and Betty winced. “And what the fuck are you wearing? You wanted some attention so you put on the sluttiest outfit you could find. Are you that desperate for attention from these animals?” 

“Let me go.” She tries to pull back but he wasn’t allowing it. 

Jughead watched from the house, squirming as he watched her. He couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Hey!” He shouted walking up to them, Henry’s hand dropped. “There’s no need to hurt her. It’s not her fault. We know the rules now, we won't use your pool again. Just leave her alone.”

“Excuse me?” Henry stood straight puffing out his chest trying to make himself look bigger. “Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do with what belongs to me?”

“Just don’t hurt her alright,” Jughead said moving his eyes to Betty who looked stunned. 

A small spread across Henry’s lips as he took a step towards him. “So you think you're a big man. Defending this bitch’s honour. Believe me, she’s not worth it.” He smirked. 

“I don’t want to cause any trouble,” Jughead added. 

“Do you like this job Mr Jones?”

“Yes.” 

“Then shut your mouth and stay away from my shit otherwise I’ll fire you.” He snarled looking down at Jughead. “Got it?” 

Jughead nodded giving Henry a long glare before he turned and headed back towards the house. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He kept his mouth shut. As much as he hated the way Betty was being treated. He couldn’t lose his job. He could see the pain in Betty’s eyes, and his heart broke. He felt like such a coward. But in the back of his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about his bills. He wanted to kick himself. Well, he wanted to kick Henry. He was such a gutless asshole. Hurting his wife because he was such a coward and a horrible man. All Jughead knew was that if she was his wife he would never treat her like that. 

 

Henry soon left and headed back to work. Jughead stayed down the stairs, working and trying to distract his mind over what just happened. But he couldn’t stop thinking. The image of Betty’s face was stuck in his mind. The sight of her face in pain made him angry. It was good motivation. He angrily ripped up the floor. Wishing he could punch Henry, wipe the smile from his face. He knew he couldn’t. This job meant everything to him. He wished it didn’t. He remembered back to being hit by his father. Thinking about the pain, remembering the taunts that were shouted at him. It only made him angrier. If this was how Betty was being treated in front of him, he could only imagine how she was being treated behind closed doors. The marks on her hands felt like nothing to what he was imagining in his head, and he wanted to vomit. He threw angrily a large piece of wood at the wall. Sweet Pea and Fangs watched him, puzzled. 

“Jug, are you alright?” Pea asked.

“Yep,” Jughead answered, his breathing heavy. 

“Take a deep breath Jug. Relax.” Fangs added. 

Jughead closed his eyes, but all he could picture was Betty’s face. But this time it was her smile. Her green eyes haunted his mind. He tried to shake his head, to get rid of her face. Her beautiful face. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t be thinking about her like this. He just couldn’t. 

 

It was around 4 pm when Jughead decided to call it a day. It had been a long and drawn out day. He just needed it to be over. He sent off his workers first, staying behind to write down a few notes before he would be back in the morning. Tomorrow would be better. It had to be. He heard the beep from the van. And he packed up everything, making his way up the stairs, hoping he wouldn’t have to face Betty because he hadn’t stopped thinking about her. Jughead exhaled loudly when he reached the front door and she was nowhere to be seen. He touched the door handle when the door shut before him. He turned and saw Betty.

“Hi.” She said resting her back against the door.

“How are you?” He asked looking at her wrist seeing no sign of what had occurred earlier. “Your wrist.”

“Makeup. I’ve gotten pretty good at covering up.” She said with a nervous laugh.

“It’s not funny.” He replied harshly. 

“I know. But I can’t dwell on it if I do I’ll go crazy.” 

“This isn’t fair. You shouldn’t have to deal with him.” Jughead stepped towards her. 

“I’m used to it. It’s okay.”

“No. It’s not okay.” He raised his voice.

“Thanks for caring, but I’m okay. Really.” She moved even closer to him.

“I want to help you. But I just don’t know how.” He answered he could feel his heart beating louder. “What if...”

“Jug, stop.” She interrupted him, her hand rested on his upper arm. Her fingers squeezed lightly at his large muscle. “There’s nothing you can do. It’s not that bad.” Jughead refused to believe that. He shook his head, feeling so sorry for her. He then held his head still when he saw a smile fall to her face. She caught her eyes with his. Staring at him deeply for a few seconds until she moved her head in closer. Pressing her lips to his she kissed him softly for a few seconds. His lips were exactly how she imagined them to be. Soft, and sweet. He didn’t kiss her back, so she pulled her lips back and saw his eyes looking at her, shocked.

“Sorry.” She said instantly. But she wasn’t sorry. She smiled again, moving her hand up to grab his chin she leaned in to kiss him again when he pulled back and away from her. 

“Betts.” He said stopping himself. “Betty, we can’t.”

She felt rejected as he pulled away from her. “We can’t. I can’t. You’re married.”

“My husband is an asshole.” She explained trying to move closer to him but he took a step back. 

“I know, but we can’t. It doesn’t matter how much we want to. We can’t.” He explained wanting to kick himself because he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again and press her against the wall, to have her legs wrapped around him. But he couldn’t lose this job. “I need this job. This can’t happen again.”

“Jug...”

“No, I’m sorry. I need this job. I need the money. I’m sorry.” He said quickly. He moved just as quickly, turning around he almost ran out the door leaving Betty alone as the door slammed in her face. Her heart beating as fast as she’d ever felt it as she watched him leave. 

Jughead ran to the van, taking in a few deep breaths as he sat in the driver seat. 

“Let’s go Jug. Hurry up.” Fangs said shacking Jughead on the arm. 

“Yep, Yep.” He replied looking behind him. He could see Betty through the curtains tears in her eyes as she locked eyes with him. He started the car and watched as she walked away from the window. Wishing he could be braver. 

 

When Jughead arrived at the house the following day he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had spent the whole night thinking about the kiss. Remembering the way her lips felt against his. How soft her lips were. How much he wished he could kiss her again, and go even further. But he couldn’t. He was a hypocrite. He had yelled and screamed at Sweet Pea after what happened with the last job when he was just as guilty. He didn’t even know how he was going to look Betty in the eyes again. 

He opened the door slowly, a few days earlier Betty had given him a key so he could let himself in. He had never been more happy about that key than right now. Betty was nowhere to be seen. He exhaled a sigh of relief. He couldn’t face her. He knew he would have to at some point today, but right now he was happy she wasn’t around. 

 

They worked non-stop. They didn’t even stop for something to eat. Jughead felt like a coward, he always sent Fangs up to go to the van to retrieve any materials they needed. Jughead just couldn’t run into Betty. But it was bound to happen.

“Jug, you need to go out the back to feed this wire in?” Sweet Pea asked as they looked at the wall.

“Me? Why me?” He asked.

“Because I’m standing here and I need your help. Fangs are busy. I can’t do it alone.” Pea replied giving him a stare of confusion at his hesitance. “Why are you acting weird today?”

“I’m not acting weird,” Jughead replied in defence. 

“Yes, you are. Is it because of what happened yesterday?”

He froze, did Pea see Betty kiss him?

“With Henry. We’ve had to deal with clients worse than him before. We won’t lose this job. Just relax and go outside.” Pea replied with a laugh.

Jughead faked a smile, leaving the basement. He walked through the house. Still no sign of Betty he felt relieved. Stepping outside he walked back to where the basement was knowing Sweet Pea was close by with the wire. 

“Jug?” Jughead turned and saw Betty sitting at the outdoor table. His heart nearly sank at the sight of her. A floral dress hung over her body. It was beautiful, like her. The dress stopping at the knees and a very low cut top showing a small amount of cleavage. He audibly swallowed at the sight of her. 

“Hey.” He said nervously.

“Are you ignoring me?” She asked standing up to him.

“No.” He lied.

“You are? I’m sorry about yesterday.” She confessed.

“It was a mistake that shouldn’t have happened.” He replied. Betty tried not to take offence at the word. ‘mistake’.

“You don’t want me, I get it.” She said turning away from him, a frown on her face.

She walked away, Jughead watching her every step. He felt even more like an idiot. The truth was he wanted her. God, he wanted her so badly, but he knew he couldn’t have her. 

 

After helping Sweet Pea, Jughead walked back inside. He saw Betty standing in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. It was good to see it was just water and not wine like he’d seen a week early. Maybe she was right, maybe she wasn’t an alcoholic like his father was. It was obvious she had a hard life. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to be married to someone like Henry. He now felt differently about her. All he wanted to do was help her, but he knew he couldn’t. And looking at her he wanted to just run up and kiss her, but he knew he couldn’t. So he walked away. Betty’s heart sank as he disappeared. She actually missed him. Over the past week, she had been getting to know him. They talked a lot, they were becoming friends. And then she ruined it with a kiss. A part of her wished she never kissed him. But deep inside she remembered how it felt, and she couldn’t help but smile at that.

Once back in the basement Jughead watched as the site was quickly turning around. The progress had been good today. Maybe trying to distract his mind had been a good thing. Glancing at his watch he noticed the time, it was way past their usual lunchtime. His own stomach was rumbling. 

“Hey,” Jughead said getting the attention of his friends. “I know I’ve been a bit taxing today. But go get some lunch.”

“Are you sure?” Fangs asked removing his gloves.

“Yeah, maybe you can pick me up one of those large pastrami sandwiches with fries from the deli down the road,” Jughead replied.

“You’re not coming?” Pea asked dusting off his shirt.

“I should stay and keep working. We’ve made really good progress today, I don’t want to lose the momentum we’ve got going.” He replied.

“Don’t work too hard, Jug. You need a break too.” Fangs said with a smile.

“You’ve been working like crazy for weeks, Jug. I know money is tight but if you don’t stop and relax a little, you’ll burn out.” Pea added before he walked with Fangs up the stairs.

Jughead watched the door. Dropping the tool in his hand. Pea was right. He’d been working non-stop for more than the past few weeks. Ever since he moved to New York he hardly had time for anything. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a day that was just about him. He had been so selfless for the past few years. Not only with work but with his Dad too. He had been trying non-stop to get his Dad out of prison. So far he had been unsuccessful. All he needed was this new lawyer and he was sure his Dad would be free. He had to think about why he was even doing this. Why was he working so hard to get his Dad out of prison after everything he had done to him in the past? He tried to forget it all, but he couldn’t. His Dad was a monster. Just like Henry. He preyed on the venerable. His Dad saw him as weak. Much like Henry saw in Betty. But she wasn’t weak. Jughead knew that. She was just a little broken, and he couldn’t help it but want to help her. She was in his mind again. The way her lips felt against his sent shivers down his spine. She was wrong before, he wanted her. 

 

He had spent the last 5 minutes trying to get her out of his mind, but he couldn’t. And knowing that she was only up the stairs made it impossible. How could this be happening? How in the space of 2 weeks could he not stop thinking about her? He didn’t even know her. All he knew was he wanted her. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but he needed to let her know that she was wrong. 

Jughead walked into the kitchen. Betty was stood at the island. Her laptop in front of her, her elbows resting on the counter as she bent over. Her short dress riding up stopping just below her backside. The sight alone made it impossible for him. 

“Not wanting you isn’t the problem.” Betty looked up and turned to face him. “Of course I want you. I spent half the night imagining you in every position possible below me. But it can’t happen”

“Oh god.” She said, her mouth dropping open in shock looking straight at him, she was both intrigued and turned on. There he stood. His hair ruffled, a simple white singlet tucked into a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. He took a step towards her as she backed towards the counter. 

“I cannot stop thinking about you either.” She replied, her hands gripped the corner of the counter behind her. 

“Nothing can happen, you’re married.” He added taking another step.

“I don’t care. He hasn’t touched me in years, not how I want you to touch me.” She replied. “That’s what his mistress is for.”

“Jesus.” He exhaled shaking his head in disgust. “He doesn’t deserve you. If you were my wife I’d treat you like a queen.” Her face flushed red as she looked down at the floor. His hand came up and rested under her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. He was only inches away. She felt herself getting excited at his innocent touch alone. 

“I want you.” She whispered leaning into his touch. 

“I want you too. But nothing can happen.” He said again.

“Then what are you doing?” She asked lifting her hands to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beating through the thin material.

“I don’t know.” He answered.

They stared at each other for a while. Both their eyes locked together. His fingers grazed over her jaw as his hand went behind her neck. Neither of them moved, they just stared at each other. Both of them taking in the other’s beauty. 

“I cannot lose this job,” Jughead said again like a broken record.

“You won’t. Henry will never know.” She replied feeling herself moving closer. 

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yes, just shut up and kiss me,” Betty said desperately for his lips against hers. 

Jughead then smirked and pressed his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The beating of Betty’s chest screamed louder as Jughead kissed her. He pressed his lips over hers softly at first, then harder. Opening her mouth with his, his tongue pressed against her lips, begging for permission to enter. She allowed him, opening wider and his tongue danced with hers. Pressing and curling in her mouth. Their lips moving together as one. His hands held her face, one pressed to the back of her neck, his thumb under her jaw holding her tight as her hands rested on his chest, the material of his top scrunched in her hand. She was holding onto dear life, scared that this could all be a dream. But it wasn’t a dream, it was real. Jughead was really here, holding her and kissing her so passionately. She had never been kissed like this before. Even when she was in love with Henry, he never kissed her like this. 

Jughead pulled his lips back, both of them breathing heavily. He rested his head onto hers, looking deeply into her eyes. 

“You are an amazing kisser,” Betty revealed, both of them laughed as she moved her hands up to caress his face. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He replied pressing his lips back onto hers giving her another hot kiss. 

“When will your workers be back?” She asked moving her lips from his to down his neck. 

“I’m not sure.” He looked behind him towards the door. He felt so vulnerable. Anyone could walk in the door and see them. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked seeing his worry.

“What if they come back, or if Henry comes home?” He asked in a panic. “Maybe we should stop.”

“No.” She shook her head aggressively. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. Betty lightly pushed Jughead away from her, looking around she saw the butlers pantry. The large storage space attached to the kitchen. It was full of all the appliances she didn’t use on a regular basis and food. The only good thing was that it had a door. Her bedroom was too far away. She needed him now. 

“Come with me.” She said with a smile. She took his hand and pulled him towards the pantry, closing the door behind them.

“Betty?” He said looking around. “We should just stop.”

“No. That’s not happening.” She said rushing her body towards his quickly. She kissed him quickly. Her hands went around his neck as she kissed him. She wanted to taste him again. The way he kissed her was like a drug. And she missed it. 

He kissed her back, forgetting about where they were he pressed his lips harder against hers. His hands moved down her back, caressing her softly he bent down, not breaking the kiss he picked her up and placed her on the counter behind her. Betty giggled into his mouth. He pushed her legs apart, standing between them. Her legs instantly went around his hips, pulling him closer to her. She could feel it. The bulge in his pants. He was hard and large, making her tingle with excitement. Her hands moved to his white singlet. She pulled it up, her hands moving under his skin. They pulled their lips apart removing the singlet from him and throwing it to the floor. 

“Fuck.” She said looking down at his body. It was toned and strong, she caressed his mussels and for some reason, she had an urge to lick them. 

“What?” He asked looking confused.

“Nothing, it’s just …. God You’re hot.” She said looking back up to his face. He just laughed. 

“So are you.” He replied and pressed his lips back to her skin, kissing her neck. Sucking and biting at the skin. 

“I want you so badly.” She added pulling herself backwards. 

“I want you too.” He replied, his hands playing with the hem of her dress. “I’m such a hypocrite.”

“What? Why?” She tilted her head to the side.

“I gave Sweet Pea so much crap about costing us our last job for sleeping with the client's wife. And here I am, about to do the same.” He explained.

“This won’t cost you the job. I promise.” She added. 

“How are you so sure?” He asked.

“Because I won’t let that happen.” She replied with a smirk. “No shut up and kiss me again. We’re running out of time.”

“Yes.” He nodded and kissed her again. He pulled her dress up to her waist, his hands touched the material of her panties. He looked at her and she nodded, giving him permission to pull them off. He stepped back, watching her legs dangle as he pulled her panties off her, dropping them to the floor to join his shirt. Betty bit her lip as he moved back to her, his hands spread her legs wide, running them up to her thighs. His fingers touching her core. 

“Jeez, you’re so wet.” He said, the hardness in the pants becoming even harder, it was painful. 

“It’s what you do to me, Mr Jones.” She replied moving her hands to the button of his jeans. She managed to pull them down in record time. He stepped out of them, his boxers too. Betty’s hand moved to him, running her hand up and down over his long and hard length. Her thumb brushed the tip, and he buckled.

“Shit, condom. I don’t have one.” He replied as he exhaled loudly at her touch. 

“It’s not an issue. Just fuck me, Mr Jones.” Betty said quickly. 

He moved closer to her, rubbing his length up and down her before he stilled and pushed into her. Betty’s head fell back as he pushed in. It had been well over 2 years since she had had anything other than her own hand down there. It was like she was a goddam virgin as she felt the stretch. 

“Are you okay?” He asked seeing pain over her face.

“Yes. Just give me a minute.” She replied. Spreading her legs wider he sank in deeper, her legs wrapped around him pulling him in. They stayed still for a minute, Jughead watched her as she breathed slowly. He was trying his best not to come then and there. His hands moved to the strap of her dress, pulling it down he watched as her breasts spilled free. He had never been so happy that she wasn’t wearing a bra. His hands cupped her and he slowly began to move his hips. Moans and pants escaped both of their lips as they moved. Her hands clawed at his back, and she kissed him. It was a hot, wet kiss that made her want more. Jughead’s hands still caressed her breasts. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, watching them harden. He started with a slow rhythm with his hips, but as they kept going he sped up. She pulled her lips back, closing her eyes her head fell backwards, hitting the cabinet behind her. He tilted his head down, placing a breast into his mouth. He kissed and sucked at her, giving her nipple attention before he moved onto the other. Betty moaned louder and begged for more. 

“Yes, yes.” She screamed not caring about what would happen if someone had come back and could hear her screams. She was experiencing pleasure, and she didn’t care who knew about it. 

Jughead could feel himself about to come, so he reached down and touched his fingers to her clit. Betty yelped at his touch. “Jug.” She yelled.

“Come with me, Betts.” He said. That nickname he had said by accident yesterday fell from his lips again, and it made Betty smile with happiness. 

“Yes, Jug.” She said as she felt herself tighten on him. She pulled him deeper, squeezing on him and pulling his orgasm from him. Both of them panting and moaning as they came together. 

“Fuck.” Escaped his lips as he rested his head onto her shoulder. Her legs against his hips loosened and she wrapped her arms around him. They both breathed heavily. Catching their breaths. Jughead lifted his head and looked at her. A smile escaped his lips. It had been a while since he had been in this scenario. He was actually surprised how long he lasted considering. He looked at her. She was beautiful. He couldn’t even imagine having someone like her. He lifted his hand, and ran his finger across her cheeks and cupped her face. 

“You are so beautiful.” He said as he slowly slid out of her. 

“You are handsome.” She laughed. 

He looked around, finding a folded towel he grabbed it, running it over her, cleaning her before he kissed her again. He rested his head onto hers, looking deep into her eyes. He was about to lean in and kiss her again when they heard a noise. 

“Shit,” Jughead said. “I think that’s Fangs and Pea.”

“No.” She said touching his face, unhappy. 

Jughead looked to the ground, he slipped on his jeans again and threw his top back on. He was mid doing up his jeans button when he looked at her. Her dress still around her waist. He bent down, handing her her panties. He pulled the dress back up, helping her place her arms through the straps. Then he held her hands, helping her off the counter, watching as the dress fell down back to her knees. 

They held hands, just looking at each other for a few moments. 

“Jug?” He looked at the door hearing Fangs yelling his name. 

“This was amazing. Thank you.” She said.

“No, thank you.” He replied. A big smile spread to his lips as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her temple before he walked out the door.

“There you are. Here’s your sandwich.” Fangs handed Jughead a bag. 

“Thanks.” He nodded in reply.

“I got one for Betty too. Do you know where she is?” Fangs asked.

“I don’t know. She’ll be around here somewhere.” He answered looking back to the kitchen, he couldn’t hide the proud smirk that was on his face. 

 

The weekend dragged on for Jughead. All he wanted to do was a message or call Betty. But he couldn’t. This was what came with sleeping with a married woman. It had to be a secret. Henry couldn’t know. It felt a little soul destroying knowing that she was locked in that house with a monster. But there was nothing he could do. And Betty was feeling the same way. When they said goodbye to each other on Friday evening Henry was already home so she couldn’t even pull him aside for a quick peck on the cheek. But who was she kidding, she wanted to do a lot more than that. 

 

When the Monday finally came around Jughead pulled up to the house, parking the van on the street he walked with Sweet Pea and Fangs up to the door. He couldn’t help the smile that was planted on his face as he turned the key. The smile that faded when he saw Henry looking back at them with a frown.

“Mr Jones, can we talk?” He said, his arms crossed. Betty stood behind him. Jughead locked eyes with her for a second but she looked as puzzled as him.

“Sure,” Jughead answered as his hands began to shake.

“Let's go to the basement. Alone.” Henry said narrowing his eyes on Sweet Pea and Fangs who stood still as Jughead walked into the basement with Henry following him closing the door loudly behind him.

Jughead felt like he was about to vomit. Did he know what happened on Friday with his wife? Did she tell him? Or did he figure it out on his own? Jughead didn’t know. He knew this shouldn’t have happened. He should have been braver. He should have said no. Why did he think he could get away with it?

“So Jughead. That’s what they call you isn’t it?” Henry said as he stood in the middle of the construction site. 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded, his hands beginning to sweat.

“This is coming along quite nicely. It’s good to work.” Henry said, Jughead jaw almost dropped to the floor.

“Thank you. We’ve been working hard for the past 2 weeks.” He replied struggling to accept this mans compliment.

“I can see that. I’m very impressed. I have a question for you tho.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“How quickly do you think you can have this all done for?” Henry asked.

“Ummm, I think I quoted 2 months.” He replied thinking back.

“Yes, I remember. But, I’m having this swanky work party in 4 weeks time. And I would love it if this was done by then.” Henry asked taking a few steps to walk around the room.

“I don’t know if that’s possible. We’ve only just started on the wiring. That alone is a week-long job.”

“I know. It’s a big job, but I’d really love it if you could have it done in 4 weeks.”

“I’m not sure,” Jughead replied he didn’t want to promise something that wasn’t possible.

“What if I make it worth you're wild.” Henry smirked. “if you have this completed by the party, I will add a 10 grand bonus.”

“Are you serious?” Jughead’s jaw dropped open. 

“I never joke around Mr Jones.” He replied, smiling. “I might even invite you to the party. So what do you say?”

“Can I have it in writing?” Jughead asked. He didn’t trust this man at all. Not after what he already knew about him.

“You don’t trust me?” He asked.

“I don’t trust anyone, Mr Whyte,” Jughead replied looking straight at him.

“Good call. I’ll get my lawyer to get it down in writing.” Henry moved forward and held out his hand for Jughead to shake. 

“And what if we don’t meet the deadline?” Jughead asked as he shook his hand. 

Henry’s hand began to tighten on Jughead’s. “I don’t like to be disappointed Jughead. Remember that.” He said before he let his hand go. Jughead shook it, trying to shake away the pain as Henry walked away up the stairs. Jughead watched him walk away, the door closing behind him. He had to have this completed in 4 weeks. He couldn’t lose that money.

 

It was later in the day when Betty watched from the hallway as Jughead made his way to the bathroom. A smile fell over her lips as she made her way towards the door. She opened it slowly, and she quietly closed it behind her. Happy that he hasn’t heard her as he stood at the sink washing his hands. She crept up and pressed her lips to the back of his neck. Jughead jumped a little but leaned into her kiss as her arms went around his stomach. 

“Betts.” He said with a moan and leaned his head back, giving her more access. His eyes squeezed shut at her tongue that ran over his biting flesh. 

“I love how you call me that.” She said in between kisses. “Betts.” She giggled and pressed her lips to his skin again. 

“We have to stop.” He said, not wanting to but he knew they should. He felt her shake her head and continue to kiss him. 

He quickly spun around, and within seconds she was being pulled up to the counter behind them. Jughead was between her legs and his lips pressed a quick kiss to lips before he began to move kisses down her neck. It was his turn to lick and suck at her pulse. And she was giddy with excitement. He kissed her lips, his tongue ran over her skin when he suddenly stopped. He took a step back and loosened her legs from his waist. Betty looked at him confused at his distance.

“We can’t do this.” He said looking straight at her.

“What? Why not?” She asked still sitting on the bench top.

“It’s wrong. You’re married.”

“Jug..”

“I know your husband is a bad man, and he doesn’t deserve you. But he’s my boss, and he’s just offered me more money to get this job done sooner than originally planned. I can’t be sneaking away with you for a quickie every day. I need this job, I need the money.” He explained watching Betty get angry. 

“I get that you need the money Jughead. But he won’t find out. You’ll get paid. If you need the money that bad I’ll pay you now.” She offered. 

“Are you only offering me that because you don’t want us to stop sleeping together?” He asked.

“Well, yeah.” 

“I’m not a gigelo Betty. I don’t want your money.” He angrily replied. 

Betty slid off the bench and took a step towards him. “Why do you need money so badly anyway?” He raised her voice. 

“You don’t understand. You can have whatever you want. You have no idea what it’s like to work hard. I need money to live, if I’m not careful I will be kicked out of my apartment by the end of the month. And that doesn’t even include the fees I need to get my Dad out of jail. You don’t understand, you’ll never understand. You have it all.” He said in a rant.

“I don’t have it all.” She replied tears stung her eyes. “Yes, I have money but I don’t have a husband that loves me, that cares for me. I would give this all up to have that. You can’t stand there and judge me.”

“You can leave him.” He suggested.

“I can’t. He will kill me if people find out we’re not the perfect couple he claims we are.” 

“I’m sorry Betty, I am. But we can’t do what happened on Friday again. We just can’t.” He said before he took a few steps backward turning to walk out the door. 

“You’re a coward.” She said knowing it would sting. 

“I know.” He replied. Before he walked out the door. 

A tear fell from Betty’s eye as she watched him leave. She tried not to care, but she couldn’t. The moment they shared was one of the most exciting and erotic moments of her life. She didn’t want it to be over, it couldn’t be over. He made her happy, for the first time in years he made life worth living. If she lost him then what was the point? 

 

The next 24 hours went by like a blur. Betty busied herself by locking herself in her study, while Jughead got back to work. He had to meet this deadline Henry had asked for because he couldn’t say no to an extra 10 grand. If he was able to get his hands on that it would mean he could afford the lawyer for his Dad. He was so sure that they were going to make it that he called his Dad in prison and got the ball rolling. With Betty not distracting his mind he was able to focus on work. It didn’t work as well as he hoped. He kept thinking back to what happened on Friday. The way she felt under his hands, the way she kissed him. It sent shivers down his spine, and Betty was feeling exactly the same way. When she needed to distract herself she would write. But when she tried all that was coming out on the page was a lengthy description of Jughead’s beautiful face and body. 

 

Betty has woken abruptly the next day to the sound of loud drilling. She woke up angry at the sound. Sure, it was 10 am but now she didn’t have a reason to get out of bed anymore she was in a bad mood when a loud noise woke her up. And she wasn’t just angry, she was furious. How dare Jughead wake her up, this was still her house after all. 

She aggressively pulled back her covers forgetting about the outfit she was wearing and she stormed down the stairs. No makeup, her hair a frizzy mess and her short nightgown that left little to none to the imagination. She stormed down the stairs and the drilling was only louder. When she opened the basement door it hit her like a ton of bricks, but when the noise stopped she stormed down the stairs. 

“What the fuck!” She yelled.

All 3 men looked at her. Jughead who had just taken a sip of water spat it out at the sight of her. His eyes travelled down her body, he felt like he was about to go hard right then and then. She may not be wearing any make-up and her hair was a mess but he didn’t care. She looked beautiful. And the nightgown that stopped just below her hip make his mouth drop open at the sight of the pink panties she was wearing. Betty saw his eyes watching her, stunned. 

“Shit.” She whispered when she saw both Fangs and Sweet Pea watching her. She quickly pulled at the lace material trying to cover her but only showcasing more of her glorious cleavage which Jughead couldn’t help but stare at. 

“Sorry,” Jughead said when he finally was able to control his breathing. “I should have warned you it would be loud today.”

“Yeah, a warning would have been nice. Or you know what would have been nicer? If you left the power tools until after midday!” She shouted in anger crossing her arms over her chest.

“We’re sorry Betty.” Sweet Pea and Fangs said together.

“If we’re going to meet this deadline we need to get this done ASAP,” Jughead replied.

“I know that. But a little bit of heads up would have been nice.” She narrowed her eyes on him before she turned around and walked back up the stairs. Jughead couldn’t help but let his eyes move to her backside. He had to take a deep breath before he embarrassed himself in front of his friends.

By the time Betty had walked back up the stairs the drilling started again. She rolled her eyes and turned on her stereo trying to drown out the noise. She stood there and looked in the mirror. Her eyes seeing what she was wearing. No-wonder Jughead’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing very little. A smile fell to her lips when she thought about how Jughead looked at her. She was driving him crazy with just a silk nightgown and a pair of pink panties. She giggled to herself and thought maybe she could get his attention after-all.

 

For the rest of the day, Betty made it her mission to find the smallest and shortest dresses she could find. She tried to think of excuses to go into the basement wearing a new outfit. She loved at the way Jughead was looking at her. He was a gentleman and tried not to stare, but when she went down there in her third outfit of the day and bent down handing the men a cool refreshment she tried her best to squeeze her breasts together as she showed off her cleavage. 

The next day it was like it was fate. Jughead was spending most of the day in the backyard. She had no idea what he was doing, but she decided to throw on one of her finest bikini’s and sit by the pool. She threw on a pair of sunglasses hoping he wouldn’t notice as she watched him watching her. He was falling for it, and she had never been more happy about anything in her life. When she jumped into the pool his mouth actually fell open. She had opted for a white bikini. One that she only wore once before because she soon discovered that once it got wet, it became very see-through. Betty walked like she was in slow motion out of the pool. She was happy neither Fangs of Sweet Pea were around because this was all for Jughead and Jughead only. 

 

The day soon was drawing to a close. Betty heard Jughead yelling something to Sweet Pea about calling it a day. He looked so good. A white singlet on his body again, and with the warming heat, he had opted for a pair of rugby shorts instead of jeans. That sight alone made Betty giddy with excitement as it showcased his amazingly strong and thick thighs. She had spent most of the day outside watching him. She had changed from her swimwear and opted for a dress instead. Walking towards Jughead she waited while he packed up his tools. When he turned around his face went red when he looked at her. 

“You know Jughead, for someone who says they don’t want me. You spent a hell of a lot of time today watching me. Undressing me with your eyes.” She said with a small smirk as she stood only a few feet away from him.

“I did no such thing.” He lied, and she knew it.

“Don’t lie Mr Jones. Are you having second thoughts?” She asked biting her lip.

“No, we can’t do it again. It’s better if we just try and be friends.” He replied swallowing the lump in his throat, even he didn’t believe what he was saying. He had spent the past 2 days watching her and letting her tease him.

Betty grinned even wider and took another step towards him. They were so close she could feel the heat radiating off him. “I don’t want to be your friend. I want to kiss your neck.” She giggled. 

“Betty.”

“Jughead, you and I both know what is going to happen. You’re going to try and lie to me and say you haven’t been ogling me for the past 2 days. You are going to say nothing can happen. That you can’t lose this job. And I will tell you Henry will never find out. Forget about everything else. You felt it, I felt it. We’re like magnets towards each other. I just want to be wanted.” She revealed knowing everything she was saying was true.

“Of course I want you again. But we can’t.” He replied, his voice hoarse. 

“We can.” She leaned in even closer. Only a few inches away. “Henry won’t be home until the morning. He made up some lie about an late meeting in Jersey when we both know he’s spending it with his mistress at the 4 seasons.” She revealed her eyes staring into his. “So I’m going to go upstairs to my bedroom, I will be waiting for you for 15 minutes. If you don’t show up when I have my answer, that you don’t want me. Say goodbye to your friends, and spend the night with me. I promise you, you won’t regret it.” She pulled herself back watching as his eyes watched her. 

“Betts.” He said wanting to say no, but he couldn’t actually say the words. 

“Up the stairs, it’s the last door on the right.” She said with a wink before he walked into the house. 

Jughead stood there. He felt like his body was stuck. He wanted nothing more than to follow her up the stairs. His heart hadn’t stopped beating since he saw her. And she was right. He had been watching her, all day. He knew she was trying to tease him, and he was trying to resist. She made his body ache, in a good way. He knew what his answer was. He just had to think of a lie.

 

Betty waited. She heard the sound of the van driving off. She held her breath. Hoping that Jughead didn’t drive off with them. She was hoping and praying that her bedroom door would open. Looking at her phone at the time. It was getting closer and closer to the 15 minutes. If he was going to show up, it would have to be now. She stood there in her large bedroom, staring at the door. Hoping it would open soon. She had never been so nervous in her life. Her hand moved to the hem of her dress, fiddling with the material when the door busted open and on the other side was Jughead. His chest moving up and down as he stared at her. A smile fell to her lips as she locked eyes with him. Her heart raced. 

“Henry is the biggest idiot that’s ever lived. He doesn’t know how to look after a woman. You are beautiful and brave. You are smart and you have the most beautiful body I’ve ever seen.” Jughead said as he stepped towards her, closing the door behind him. “You were right, I spent most of the day looking at you, imagining what it would be like to have you again. To take my time with you. I thought about what it would be like if you were mine.”

“You can have me. All of me.” She answered him.

“And Henry?”

“Won’t be home until tomorrow.”

“Are you sure of that?” He asked, hoping she would say yes.

“Yes.” She said with a smirk.

A big smile spread across Jughead’s lips as he rushed towards her. Picking her up, her legs went around him, her arms around his neck as he carried her towards the big bed behind her. He hovered above her, his lips moved to hers. Kissing her fast. His mouth moving with hers in a wet kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. His tongue moved with hers. Betty’s hands moved to his hair. Gripping and pulling at his curls, his lips attacked hers. She could feel him already. She was excited to have him again. She hadn’t thought about anything other than that for days. 

“Juggie.” Escaped her lips. A name that just popped out as his lips moved against her neck. Sucking and kissing at her pulse. He didn’t care about what marks he was about to leave on her neck. He kissed her and bit her skin. He wanted to leave a mark. He moved his lips softly. She moaned, feeling him probe her through the material of their clothes. She begged for more friction. 

“What was this about going slow?” She asked with a moan as he sucked on her neck. 

Jughead pulled his body back. He looked down at her. He stood on his knees on the bed. Betty staring up at him, her legs on either side of him. Looking down at her she was a beautiful vision before him. A beautiful dress hung over her body, a line of buttons ran down the front of her dress. One by one he popped them open. Revealing her underwear below. She sat up, allowing the dress to fall off her shoulders. She tossed it aside, she loved the way he looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He bent down, catching her lips with his again. He hovered above her, kissing her softly. This time the kiss was slow before he moved down. Kissing her chin, and then her neck. He travelled further down kissing her neck, and between her breasts and the material of her bra. He kept going kissing her stomach when he stopped. Just above the line of her panties was a purple mark. He stopped and touched it with his hands and looked up at her. 

“Henry?” He asked already knowing the answer. She nodded and he felt rage fall over him. 

“I will not let him hurt you anymore.” He replied.

“Don’t.” She answered shaking her head. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

He saw a vulnerability in her eyes. She didn’t want to talk about it, he knew how she felt. 

“I want you to make me forget about my pain.” She begged. And he nodded his reply. 

He closed his eyes, placing a kiss to her stomach and then the lace of her panties. His hands travelled up her legs, moving them wider. His hands hocked under the material, pulling them down slowly. He pulled back, allowing her to kick them off. Looking back at her he just stared at her flesh. He could see she was wet, and it was all because of him. And nothing made him happier. He leant in, placing a kiss to the crease of her skin. Moving inward he placed a kiss to where she wanted him most. Her leg spread wider as he kissed her again. He moved lower, pushing his tongue into her. Betty’s head fell back, and a moan escaped her lips as he began to move his tongue in her. A pleasure she had never experienced like this before. She could remember countless times she had done this for Henry, but he never reciprocated. If she knew it would feel like this she would have demanded him to do it. His tongue felt amazing, she could feel herself building. And when he added in a finger she pulled on him. Moaning his name loudly as she came. She could feel Jughead smiling as he lapped up everything she was offering him. 

She slowly came down, and Jughead pulled back his lips. He moved back up her body, kissing her stomach again and moving to her breasts. He pulled the material of her bra back, releasing her nipples. He sucked them both before he moved up to her neck, and eventually her lips. Allowing her to taste herself on his tongue drove her crazy. She curled her back and pulled her hands behind her unclasping her bra. She threw it across the room and sat up. Her breathing was still unsteady but she needed him. She needed all of him, now. Jughead pulled off his shirt quickly, and she pulled at his shorts. He moved over her, kicking off the rest of the restraints. He lined his body up with hers. Allowing himself to rub over her and few time before he pushed into her. 

He held himself up, pushing further into her. Her lips caught his in a hot, tongue filled kiss. They moaned together as they thrust. Betty’s legs spread wider allowing him further in. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Lifting her hips with his, every trust made her moan and scream louder. He wanted to be slow, to make it last. But actually having her below him, and to have him inside her, naked. He was struggling to make it last. Her hands that were on his hips moved then she moved them up above her head, resting on the pillow when his hands caught hers. He linked his fingers with hers. An action that made Betty want to come with happiness. But she tried to hold on. She had never felt this much before. She didn’t plan on this happening. But she was falling for him. She didn’t care about what would happen next. He was so gentle and kind. The complete opposite of her husband. She knew it was wrong. When she first kissed him she knew she shouldn’t have done it, but at this moment. She couldn’t care less about Henry. 

“Betts,” Jughead said breaking her from her thought. 

“Come Juggie.” She replied just as she pulled on him. She pulled him deeper and clamped on him tight. They came together, and Jughead’s mouth opened wide as a loud moan escaped his lips. Betty caught his mouth with hers. And kissed him as they came together. Seconds later he couldn’t help but collapse onto her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Refusing to let go. They caught their breaths together and when she pinched at his side he rolled over, pulling out of her. They both lay on their backs. Looking at the ceiling. 

Jughead reached for her hand, linking it with his he held it up to his mouth and kiss her hand. 

“I’m glad you gave in,” Betty said with a small laugh.

“I’m glad you wore that see through bikini.” He laughed back and looked at her. 

Betty curled onto him. Her leg pulled over his and her head rested on his chest as she closed her eyes. 

“Juggie?” She said again and he answered.

“Yeah.” 

“Will you stay? I don’t want you to leave just yet?” She asked holding him tight. 

“I’m not going anywhere for a while.” He replied placing a kiss to her temple. “Once we’ve recovered, we’re doing that again.”

Betty laughed. “Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next 2 weeks went by quickly. The basement was coming along nicely and every day Jughead became more and more confident that they would meet Henry’s date. He had started with the new lawyer to get his Dad out of jail, and it was all looking hopeful. They even discussed the possibility that he could be free in less than 2 weeks. That alone was enough of a determination to get the job done because there was no way he could afford this lawyer without the money Henry promised. The thing with Betty was going well too. Well, as well as an affair could go. But Jughead couldn’t feel guilty about it, especially when he remembered how much of a bad man Henry truly was. Betty was also smiling more. It was every day that she had a piece of Jughead. It was always fast and passionate. She wished they could be slow, but with trying to keep this secret even from Fangs and Sweet Pea they didn’t have any other option. Most of the time it was up against a wall or on the bathroom vanity. They actually managed to make it to her bedroom once, but Fangs nearly caught them. They tried to be quick, but sometimes all Betty wanted to do was lie next to him and talk as he hugged her close. But so far, they hadn’t been able to do it since she teased him 2 weeks earlier. 

 

It was lunchtime, and after sending Fangs to pick up some food Jughead ordered Sweet Pea to stay in the basement to keep working as he made up some lie about needing to go up the stairs. When he was there, he waited in the darkness for Betty to appear, he grabbed her and pulled her into her study, slamming the door behind them as he caught her against the wall. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” Jughead said as he dove his lips into her neck. 

“I’ve been waiting for you all day.” She answered moving her head back, her hands running through his hair. 

“We can’t be too long. Fangs will be back any minute. I just needed you.” He said with a whisper, his hands moved to the straps of her dress pulling them down and unclasping her bra in one quick movement. Betty moaned even louder when his lips closed around her nipple. Her fingers running through his curls, pulling and tugging as he sucked and kissed. 

“Juggie,” escaped her lips again. A name that she couldn’t help but call him. “I want more.”

He moved his lips over to her other breast, sucking on her nipple as his hand massaged her breast. “Jug,” she moaned again. “I want more.” She repeated.

“I know baby, I don’t know how much time we have.” He answered before he moved his lips back.

“No, I mean.” She lifted his head with her hands to look at him. “I want more time with you. A quickie is nice, but I want to go slow you. I want to sleep next to you and wake up to you kissing me.” 

“Betts, we can’t. Henry.” He answered.

“I know, I just wished it was different.” She looked down.

“Me too.” He agreed staring at her for a while when they heard a noise. “I have to go.” 

Betty nodded, she tried to push back her tears. “Go.” She moved the bra up to cover her breasts giving him a fake smile before he left the room. 

 

Betty ended up sulking around the house. She shouldn’t be so upset. She knew this was part of the deal. They were having an affair, it wasn't supposed to be easy. She needed to remember that. She couldn’t get upset, or angry with Jughead because they kept being interrupted. It just sucked, because she didn’t want to, But she was falling for Jughead and that wasn't supposed to happen.

A knock at the front door startled Betty from her daydream. She walked quickly towards the door and smiled. 

“Hey, Betty.” Betty nearly screamed at the sight of her old best friend standing before her.

“Kevin, what … what are you doing in New York?” She asked wrapping her friend up in a hug. 

“I wanted to see you, please tell me Henry isn’t home?” He replied into her neck.

“No, he’s at work,” Betty answered pulling back. 

Betty stepped aside allowing her old friend in when she noticed a young girl behind him looking scared, hugging his leg tight.

“Is this April?” She asked bending down to meet the young girl eye to eye.

“April, come to say hi.” Kevin placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder and stepped aside. The small girl pulled away and looked at Betty.

“You are very beautiful.” Betty smiled as the girl was silent.

“What do you say April?” 

“Thank you,” April replied, still apprehensive.

“I can’t believe it’s been over 2 years since I’ve seen you,” Betty replied as Kevin and his daughter walked behind her. 

“I know the last time we saw each other it was a mess. I’m sorry for what I said.” Kevin said sitting on the sofa as April sat on the floor playing with a doll Kevin handed her.

“You were right. I should have left him. Now it’s too late.”

“He’s still the same?” Kevin asked frowning. 

“Worse, if that’s even possible.” She replied.

“Betty.” Kevin exhaled as he saw some tears spring to Betty’s eyes. 

“You know my offer still stands. My place is small, but you can come with me to Boston. I want you to be safe and away from that horrible man.” Kevin took Betty's hand.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” She nodded.

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it.”

“I miss you Kev. You were my last true friend left. Everyone else is fake. All they care about is how many carats a new ring is, or how much they spent on their vacation.” She replied sadly.

“Betty, I’m serious. We need to get you out of this house. I know I’ve been a bad friend the past 2 years…”

“You’ve had other things to think about. I can’t imagine raising a daughter alone is easy.” She interrupted.

“It’s hard but I never stopped thinking about you, Betty. I was always scared that I’d see online about how you had died. That Henry had hit to so hard that he killed you.”

“Kevin..”

“No, it could happen. He’s such a bad man. I need you to be safe, and be happy.” He raised his voice feeling himself getting angry over it.

“I am happy, only sometimes.” She replied with a smirk.

“What?” He asked tilting his head to the side when they were interrupted when Jughead bust through the door.

“Betty, I need an answer about the colour of the tiles….” Jughead stopped himself when he saw she wasn’t alone.

“Sorry, I’ll ask later. You’re busy.” He said turning around.

“No, Jug. It’s okay.” She waved him over. 

A smile fell to Kevin’s lips as he looked at Jughead. “Well, hello.”

“Hi,” Jughead replied.

“Jug, this is my old friend Kevin. Kev, this is Jughead. He’s one of the workers Henry hired to renovate the basement.” Betty introduced them to each other. Kevin shook Jughead’s hand. 

“Wow, what a strong handshake you have Jughead.” He flirted, and Betty rolled her eyes.

“And this is April, his daughter.” Betty looked down and the young girl looked up at Jughead and stood to her feet.

“Hi, April.” Jughead bent down and the girl walked towards him.

“Hello.” April smiled as she stepped towards Jughead. “Will you play dolls with me?” She asked.

“Oh, I… I.” Jughead stuttered and looked at Kevin.

“Sweetie, I think Jughead is a little too busy,” Kevin answered.

“I have a few minutes, I can play. If it’s alright with you.” Jughead said to Kevin. 

“She is never is this confident around strangers, sure. If she wants to play and you’re not too busy.” Kevin replied giving Betty a side glance who couldn’t help but smile.

“I have more dolls. Daddy can I get my other dolls?” April asked Kevin.

“They’re in the car.” He answered.

“I can get them if you’re busy. You can have a proper catch up with your friend if you want.” Jughead sand as Kevin handed him his keys. 

“Sure, it’s the white Mazda at the front. The dolls are in the boot.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Jughead exited the room and returned a few minutes later. April ran to him and they both walked outside. 

Kevin looked back at Betty with a smirk. “Who is that?” He asked.

“As I said, he’s one of the builders. He’s really nice.” She said with a smirk. She couldn’t hide it.

“And he’s the reason why you’re smiling from ear to ear?” Kevin looked outside and saw Jughead playing with April. Both had giant smiles on their faces.

“Maybe.” She giggled.

“So is it just because he’s pretty to look at or…?”

“Or…. Something else.” She said as she bit her lip watching Jughead. He was amazing with April, she couldn’t help it but she felt happy watching him.

“Betty, are you seriously sleeping with the builder? This is like a goddam soap opera.” 

“I know it’s stupid. I didn’t mean for it to happen but he’s so kind and sweet. And he’s so fucking hot.” She answered.

“And what happens if Henry finds out?” Kevin said turning serious.

“He won’t find out.” 

“Are you sure about that? If I could tell within a few minutes I’m sure Henry will figure it out too.” 

“Kevin, he won’t find out. I’m sure of that. We’re smart. We never interact when Henry is around.” Betty answered not liking the way Kevin was talking.

“And what happens when he’s not in your house every day? Will you go back to being the bored and sad housewife?”

“I don’t know Kevin. I haven’t thought that far.” She said feeling her heart racing. “Look, I know we shouldn’t have started anything. I’m married, but I hate Henry. He makes my life a living hell all day, every day. I wanted to do something to make me happy and forget about the pain I receive daily.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so hard on you. I know your life isn’t easy. It sucks. And if this fling with the builder makes you happy for an hour out of the day then I support you. I just don’t want Henry to hurt you when he finds out. And he will find out Betty. It’s not a question of if, it’s when. And he will be furious when he finds out.” Kevin said as he held onto Betty’s hands squeezing them tight. 

“If Henry can have his affair, I can have mine too,” Betty said with a smile. 

She looked out the window. Jughead was amazing with April. One day he would be an amazing father. She knew that. He was smart and kind. And so generous. She could never provide that for him. She knew this thing with Jughead wasn’t forever, but while she had him she was going to make it fun because she needed some happiness in her life.

 

Kevin soon left, as did Sweet Pea and Fangs. Jughead making another lie about staying behind for an extra hour. They both knew Henry wouldn’t be home for at least a few more hours. So Betty pulled on his hand and pulled him into her bedroom. She was aiming for the bed, but Jughead pulled her towards the comfy chair in the corner of the room. He placed Betty down and knelt before her.

“Jug?” She asked as he stared at her kneeling n the floor.

“I want to make you feel good Betty.” He replied lifting her leg, he placed kisses from her foot and trailing all the way up to her thighs. His hands parted her legs and he pulled down her panties, throwing them beside the chair on the floor. He gave her one last look before he moved his lips onto her. She yelped when his lips touched her aching core. Leaning back in the chair she moaned and gripped her hands to his hair as he moved his tongue into her folds. Licking and sucking he brushed his tongue over her clit and she yelled. 

“Yes, Juggie. More.” She said with a moan as he moved his tongue on her. He had performed this act on her numerous times over the past few weeks and every time it left her begging and wanting more. She had become addicted to it. She had become addicted to him. 

Jughead began to move his lips over her, and his tongue moved up and down over her clit and she released. A loud moan escaped her lips, her eyes squeezed shut. The hands in his hair went still as she breathed heavily recovering. He continued to run his tongue over her, collecting everything she was offering. He began to pull his lips back when Betty opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure why but she glanced towards the window and her heart sunk when she saw Henry below getting out his car and walking into the house. 

“Shit.” She pushed Jughead back. 

“What? Was that not good?” He asked with a smirk.

“No, it was amazing.” She answered. “But Henry, he’s home.” 

“Shit.” Betty moved to pull her dress down as she moved to the window. Henry was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard his footsteps walking towards them. 

“Shit, shit.” She began to freak out. “He shouldn’t be here.” She repeated.

“What do I do Betts?” Jughead asked in worry. 

“Umm, Ummm.” Betty looked around the room. There was nowhere he could escape. The window was a straight drop. He would most likely break his legs if he jumped. Hiding him in the bathroom wasn’t an option. 

“Come.” She pulled on his hand and pushed him into her walk-in wardrobe pushing him to the back, covering Jughead with dresses. “Just stay here, he must have forgotten something. He won’t be here for long. I know it. Just wait here, and don’t move or make a sound.”

Jughead nodded as Betty closed the door just as Henry walked in the room. 

“Hello,” Henry said looking at her standing there, her face was flushed red and she looked guilty. 

“Hello, husband.” She answered backing towards the wall. “What are you doing here? You’re not usually back this early on a Tuesday?”

“Some of the boys from work wanted to go to the bar after work. I accidentally spilt some coffee on my tie, I need a new one.” He explained.

Betty went into a panic when he opened the wardrobe. She could see where Jughead was hiding, and she eyed him hoping to heaven that Henry wouldn’t notice him. She tried to look as innocent as possible as Henry picked out a new tie. He discards the dirty one onto the floor and placed the new one around his neck and stepped out of the wardrobe, leaving the door open. 

“Is that all? Have fun tonight.” She said trying to get him out of the house as quick as possible.

“What is wrong with you? Why are you acting weird?” Henry asked, his eyes glaring at her. 

“Me? Nothing is wrong.” She said backing towards the window. She looked down and her heart nearly jumped when she saw her discard panties on the floor by her foot. She tried to kick them away when Henry saw them.

“What the hell?” He bent down and picked up her panties. “Why are these still warm?”

He quickly grabbed her and lifted her dress. Betty stopped him angrily. “What the hell?” She asked.

“Why are you not wearing these?” He demanded.

“None of your business!” She yelled back at him.

His eyes moved to the chair and saw the pillow that was usually sat there on the floor. “Were you?” He asked. 

Betty began to panic, her heart was racing so fast she could hear it. “Were you? Masturbating?”

A shocked look covered Betty’s face, but then she was relieved. “Yes, yes I was.”

“It’s not even 5pm.” He answered. “And by the window, in daylight?”

“So what if I was. I need to get pleasure somewhere.” Betty answered with a side of sass.

Henry moved towards her, he towered over her. “You know, I could always help you out.”

“No thanks. My hand works a hell of a lot better than you ever did.” She said with a smirk. Henry was not happy and a frown covered his lips and he pushed her angrily against the wall. 

“You fucking bitch.”

“Fuck you!” She yelled back. “I don’t need you. Go run off to your whore if you’re horny!”

The fire was in his eyes as he glared at her. “How is Josie by the way? I sometimes think it would be nice to pay Reggie a visit. Let him know what kind of woman he married.” 

She knew he was angry but she wasn’t expecting the slap to her face that came only a second later. “You wouldn’t dare!” He said through gritted teeth. Betty looked towards the wardrobe and saw the clothing that Jughead was buried under move. She saw his eyes, and he was scowling. She subtly shook her head at him before she looked at Henry. She held her hand to her cheek trying to soothe the burn. 

Henry gripped her chin between his hands and lent in. “You say one word to him and I will kill you myself.” Betty nodded. She wanted him gone. The confidence she had earlier was now gone. 

“Good.” Henry smiled and pulled away from her. “Don’t wait up, wife.”

Henry walked away. Betty felt like she could breathe again when she heard the front door slam. She looked out the window and saw him getting into his car. 

“Betts.” She turned around and saw Jughead looking at her horrified. 

“I’m okay.” She played off the pain. 

“I hate him. I wanted nothing more than to throw him out this window.” He said grizzling.

“I’m okay, really.” She said again trying to convince herself. 

“No your not. I hate it, Betty. I hate it. I can’t stand what he’s doing to you. It’s not fair. I just want to take you away from this place. I want to keep you safe.” He said his fingers lightly grazed her cheek where a red mark was appearing. 

“I wish you could. I’d love nothing more than to run away Jughead. But I can’t. That’s a dream, and this is the reality.” She answered stepping away from him towards the bathroom. 

Jughead followed her. “Sit down, let me help you.” 

“I’m okay, really.”

“Stop lying to me. You’re not okay. Let me help you.” He said.

Betty nodded and sat down on the corner of the bathtub. Jughead left for a minute and returned with a bag of frozen peas. He touched them to her face. She jumped a little, but she let him hold it there. “Hopefully this will stop the swelling.”

“Thank you Jughead.” She said with a smile. 

“I wish things were different.” He looked down. 

“Me too.” She replied reaching for his free hand she squeezed it tight. 

“I have an idea,” Jughead asked moving his eyes to hers. “It could be a little risky, but no-one knows you over the bridge. Come to Queens with me. Tell Henry you’re spending the night with Kevin for a spa weekend or something. Tell him anything. We can spend a few days together. No hiding, no fear of being caught. Just you and me. Would you like that?”

Betty grinned wide and nodded her head. “I’d love that.” She answered and pulled the peas from her face and crashed her lips onto his. “I’d love it.” She said again leaning her head onto his. 

 

It was Friday afternoon and Betty was waiting at the house. She had made up a lie to Henry about going away with Kevin, who luckily was still in New York. He was even coming by to pick her up to try and put Henry off the scent. He was home, which was surprising. Betty and Jughead even organised for Kevin to pick her up when he and his workers were at the house. They were sure no-one suspected a thing but just in case. 

“I want you back on Sunday morning,” Henry said as Betty reached the door with her bag.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because we have a bunch date with Edward and Eliza. 10 am, no later. Do you understand?” He moves his hand to her wrist giving her a gentle squeeze before she nodded.

“I understand.” She faked a smile before she walked away throwing her bag into the boot of Kevin’s car and jumped in the front seat. 

“He bought it?” Kevin asked as Betty handed him her wedding ring to hold onto. 

“Yep.” She replied with a smile. 

“Are you sure about this Betty? It’s a bit risky.”

“I know. But I don’t care.”

 

Betty and Kevin pulled up to the Target carpark in Queen’s where Jughead had said to meet at 7pm. She felt her heart flutter a little when she saw him standing there, leaning against a motorbike, a leather jacket on his back looking sexier than she’d ever seen him.

“Is that him? Does he ride a bike?” Kevin asked.

“I think so.” She smirked leaning across the car to place a kiss to Kevin’s cheek. “Thanks for this.”

“Just be careful, and smart.” He replied. 

“See you on Sunday, Kev.” She said before she rushed towards Jughead.

Kevin watched as Betty ran towards him. She dropped the bag at her feet and wrapped her arms around him. His head went into her neck holding her tight before he let her go. 

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied and pressed her lips onto his. “You taste so good Jug.”

“I’m so excited I get to have you all weekend.” He replied. 

“Me too.” She said grinning wide and looking towards the bike behind him. “You ride a bike?” 

“I do. You’re not scared right?” He asked.

“No, not with you.” 

“Here, wear this.” Jughead slipped out of his leather jacket and put it over her shoulders. 

“What about you?” She asked as he placed his helmet on her head, tucking the hair behind her ears. 

“I’ll be okay. As long as your safe.” He replied.

Jughead bent down, picking up her bag. He strapped it to the back of the bike and straddled the seat waiting for Betty to sit behind him. “Hold on tight baby.” He said before he started the engine. Betty wrapped her arms around him tightly and rested her head to his chest as they drove off into the night.

 

“Jug, where are we?” Betty asked stepping off the bike.

“I’m not like Henry, I don’t have much money. I wish I could take you to some fancy dinner but I can’t. So let's have some fun instead.” He answered pulling her along by her hand. Betty linked her fingers with his as they stepped towards a large building. The closer they got Betty soon realised where they were.

“Bowling?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He replied a little hesitant. “If you don’t want to, we can go somewhere else.”

“No, no.” She shook her head. “It’ll be fun.” She stood up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss to his cheek. “I don’t care that you don’t have money Jughead.”

“Great, let's go.” 

 

They both walked into the old bowling alley that had defiantly seen better days. Jughead picked up their shoes and picked a lane. Betty giggled when she saw their names appear on the electronic board in front of them. “Betts and Juggie.” She said still giggling.

“Yeah.” He said with nervous laughter. 

“You are too cute Jughead Jones. How have you not been snatched up yet?” She asked lifting her hand to the curl over his face pushing it aside.

“I guess I was just waiting for the one.” He answered staring deep into her eyes. Both of their hearts racing.

“I’ll go first.” Jughead stood back looking down at the ground. 

Betty watched as Jughead picked up a ball and fired it down the aisle knocking all the pins in one go.

“So you’re good at this huh?” She asked.

“I may have played a few times.” He laughed.

“You’re going to think I’m terrible then. I’ve never played before.” Betty looked nervous.

“You’ve never bowled before? How is that possible?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It’s something you do when you're a teenager. I guess I cared more about my good grades than I did about spending it at the arcade with my friends.” She revealed.

“My first date was at a bowling alley.”

“My first date was at a fancy restaurant in the city.” She revealed looking down. “I guess I should have questioned how a 16-year-old could afford that huh?”

“Henry?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well this isn’t fancy dinner, but how about I give you an old fashioned teenage date? Maybe I’ll even let you feel me up on the way home.” He joked with a wink.

“Oh, I’m hoping so.” She giggled and picked up a ball dropping it instantly at its weight.

“Here, here. Try this one. It’s for kids but since you’ve never bowled before it’ll be easier.” Jughead picked up a bright yellow ball and handed it to her. “Put your two fingers in there and your thumb.” He placed his hands on her hips and walked with her towards the aisle. 

“Now look at the arrows on the floor. You want to find the middle one and guide it along. Pull the ball back a little and then let go.” He held the ball lightly and helped guide her. The ball left her fingers with a loud bang and went into the gutter.

“I’m really bad at this.” She turned around to face him.

“No, it’s your first time. If you got a strike your first time I’d have to marry you.” He said joking but it suddenly got awkward. 

Jughead cleared his throat and stepped to the side pulling out a metal ramp. 

“Jug, that’s for kids.” She replied.

“Yeah, well. You’re pretty bad at this so let's use a ramp.” Jughead lined up the ramp and Betty placed the ball on it. She pushed it off and hit most of the pins. 

“Did you see that?” She was proud.

“I did.” He smirked at her as she jumped up and down. 

“I want to go again.” She asked.

“Well, it’s my turn now. You’ll have to wait.”

 

After 2 games, which Jughead both won. They made their way to the food hall. 

“How would you like to get some extremely greasy fries and a few hot dogs?” He asked. Betty grinned and followed him. 

They ordered their food with a couple of drinks and sat at a table. 

“Are you having fun?” He asked.

“Yes.” She nodded. “Do you know I’ve never actually been to Queens before, except to go to the airport.”

“I guess that doesn’t surprise me that much.” He answered popping a fry into his mouth. 

“I guess I am the stereotype rich girl that sticks to what she knows. You know I wasn’t always like that. When I was a kid I liked a normal middle-class life with working parents.” She revealed.

“How was your childhood?” He asked resting his elbow on the table.

“It was alright. I had a few friends at school. I got good grades. That’s how I met Henry. I got a scholarship to this private school in Manhattan. He was completely different back then. He was kind and sweet. I loved him.” She answered lowering her head as she thought back.

“What happened then?” He asked.

“I’m not too sure. We got married when we were 21. Everything was good. We bought that house and everything were going well. I had a job at a magazine. But the company ended up going under and I lost my job. Henry thought it would be a good idea if I stayed at home. So I did. He was earning enough for both of us. We used to talk about having children all the time. When I was 22 we started to try. It didn’t work. It was a year later when we found out I could never have children. Apparently, it was all my fault. And that’s when Henry changed. He became cruel and mean. The first time he hit me he said it was an accident and he would never do it again. But he did. Every time he would apologise, and I would forgive him like an idiot. As more time went on he stopped apologising, and it became more common.” Betty explained, a few tears stinging her eyes as she talked.

“I’m so sorry Betty.”

“Kevin saw Henry hit me one day. I told him to mind his own business, that it wasn’t a big deal. We had a massive fight over it. Then he left. He moved to Boston. Last week was the first time I’d seen him since then. He was the only true friend I had left.”

“He’s back now tho,” Jughead added.

“Yeah, but he’s going back to Boston again.” She lifted her hand to brush away her tears. “He’ll be gone again. Just like you’ll be.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“When this basement is complete this thing between us will be over. I won’t see you again. I know that.”

“Betty.”

“No, it’s okay. I know it wasn’t a long term thing. I just want to spend the next few weeks not thinking about the end. Because I really like spending time with you. No matter how short.” She said forcing a smile from her lips.

“Betts, it doesn’t have to end.” He lifted a hand to her cheek.

Betty closed her eyes. Wishing what he was saying was true, but it wasn’t. She didn’t want to fall for him. But she had. She needed to change the subject but she was about to cry and she couldn’t cry in front of him. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked shaking the tears from her eyes.

“Sure.” He pulled his hand back.

“You mentioned before about getting your Dad out of jail. That you need the money for that? Can I ask why?” She asked. He looked at her for a while. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” He replied. “My Dad has been in jail for the past year. I’ve spent that long trying to get him out. I could never afford a good enough lawyer. But with that bonus Henry has promised I think he’s getting out.”

“That’s good.” She replied. “Can I ask why he’s in jail?”

“My Dad was a bad man. There is a reason I connected with you so easily. Because like you, I’ve been knocked around. It’s completely different. I was a kid. But my Dad wasn’t a nice guy. In Riverdale, where I’m from, he ran a gang. He got involved in some pretty bad stuff. Dealing with drugs and selling guns. About 3 years ago he stopped it all and made the gang go legit. But then a year and a half ago a kid was murdered. The guy who did it threatened my Dad. He convinced him to get rid of the body. And he did. Unfortunately, he got caught. He had a trial, and ended up behind bars.” Jughead explained. Betty reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “My Dad isn’t a bad guy anymore. But he was. I just want him out.”

“I understand Jughead. He’s your father.” Betty squeezed his hand tighter, letting him know she was there. 

“Look at us. A couple of screwed up people. If you weren’t married I’d say we were a match made in heaven.” Jughead joked. Betty laughed but it was true. If they had met in different circumstances they would be perfect for each other. 

They started holding hands for a while. Eventually, the food got cold and the drinks warmed up. They decided to head back to Jughead’s apartment. 

 

When Jughead parked his bike outside a rundown part of Queens, Betty looked a little worried at the building. 

“Don’t worry, it looks bad from the outside but inside it a lot nicer.” He said with a laugh. 

He slung Betty’s bag over his back and walked with her into the building. Jughead lived on the seconded floor. The loft was small. But it looked a lot better inside than the outside was. Jughead was right. His place was covered with books and papers. A laptop lay on a single sofa, and numerous empty coffee cups were littered around the place. Book quotes littered the walls with old movie posters. 

“Do you want a drink or something?” He asked.

“I just want to go to bed. Will you take me to bed Juggie?” He didn’t need to be asked again. Jughead picked her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and walked with her towards the bed. He placed her softly onto the sheets, his lips moving over hers as he pulled at the straps of her dress. 

“I want to go slow with you Juggie.” She said resting her head onto his.

 

Betty had one of her wishes come true the next morning. She woke with a smile on her face as Jughead placed kisses down her spine. 

“Ummm.” She exhaled in happiness and rolled to face him. “Morning.”

“Good morning beautiful.” He said as he lay beside her looking straight into her eyes before he pressed his lips to hers. 

“I wish I could wake up this happy every day.” She said lifting her hand to his face. 

“Me too.” He answered closing his eyes as she lightly touched his skin. 

“Stay with me.” He asked opening his eyes. 

“I will.” She replied.

“No, I mean don’t go back. Ever. Stay here, with me. This doesn’t have to end when the weekend does. Stay here with me, forever.” He said with a serious look on her face.

“I can’t.” She replied. 

“You can. Don’t go home to Henry. I hate it when you're there with him. I worry that he’ll hurt you more than he already does. It kills me. I just want you to be safe. You can be safe with me. I promise I won’t ever hurt you.” 

“Juggie.” She breathed.

“I’m serious. Please. Stay with me.” He said again.

“You know I can’t. He’ll find me. And he’ll kill me. Or he’ll kill you.” She replied wanting to say yes but knowing she couldn’t. “You need the money.”

“Fuck the money. I’ll find it some other way. I need you to be safe.”

“I can’t Juggie. I wish I could. But I can’t. This weekend is all I ever want, but home with Henry is my reality. I can’t put you at risk.” She answered as a tear fell down her cheek and hit the pillow below her.

“I’m sorry, please don’t cry.” He brushed away her tears. 

“I want to say yes, but I can’t.” She said again. “Can we just spend the rest of the day in bed? I just want you to hold me tight? And make me forget about Henry and the pain he causes me. I don’t want to think about anything else other than you.”

Jughead begrudgingly said yes and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her tight wishing things were different.


	5. Chapter 5

“How are you, Jug? You look different.” Jughead looked up into the eyes of his best friend, Archie. He was here from Riverdale. They had been friends since they were 4 years old. If anyone knew Jughead the most, it was him.

“Different? How?” Jughead asked tilting his head to the side. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just cause it’s been a few months. But you look different.” Archie said. He could see something was different with his best friend. He just didn’t know what. “How’s work?”

“Work is good. We’re just about to finish this big basement remodel. We’ve been working on it for over 5 weeks. It should be done on Wednesday.” Jughead replied looking down. It was true. The job was nearly done. There were a few retouches to finish. But in 3 days Jughead would have no reason to see Betty every day anymore. He felt a sense of sadness when he thought about it. Not seeing her everyday tore him up inside. Knowing that she would be locked in that house with Henry. Knowing he couldn’t save her, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Jug?” Archie pulled Jughead from his head. 

“It’s good. That the job will be done. The client offered a 10 grand bonus if we got it finished 2 weeks earlier. I think we’re going to make it. Thank god because I already paid my Dads lawyer.” Jughead replied pushing away his fears of Betty far from his mind.

“Your dad is lucky he has you. My Dad is going to look after him for you. Make sure he’s kept out of trouble.” 

“Thanks, Arch.” Jughead nodded. 

His father would be released from prison in a few days. And Fred Andrews gave him a place to crash. All of his Dads old friends had left or were in prison. Jughead couldn’t exactly bring him to crash on his floor in his tiny apartment. 

Archie looked back at his friend and frowned. Jughead was different. He seemed down. He seemed sad.

“Jug, what’s going on? You’re acting weird. And this isn’t about your dad. What’s wrong?” Archie demanded. Jughead closed his eyes in a hard close before he looked back at his friend.

“I’ve been seeing someone. A woman.” 

“That’s great Jug.” Archie looked delighted. 

“Yeah, it is but it won’t last.” 

“What? Why not?” He asked.

“She’s married,” Jughead said with a grimacing face. 

“Jug? You’re seeing a married woman? How did you let that happen?” Archie asked.

“I don’t know. It just sort of happened. Her husband is a bad man. He hits her and treats her badly. All I want to do is help her. Get her away from him. But I can’t.” He said with a frown. He could feel tears in his eyes. 

“Jughead, I’m sorry. That sucks. Maybe if she doesn’t want help you’ll have to just leave her.” Archie suggested and Jughead snapped his head up on anger. 

“I can’t.” He yelled.

“Why not?” 

“Because I think I’m in love with her.” Jughead ran his hands through his hair and leant his elbows on his knees. “I don’t know how this happened. I’ve only known her for 5 weeks. I’ve never been in love before. But with her, it’s......”

“Jug?” Archie began to put the clues together. “Is She?”

“Yes, she’s my client's wife. He’s a monster, Archie. A real bad person. He doesn’t deserve her at all.” 

“Jughead, what have you done?” Archie asked shaking his head. “I want the details, all of them.”

 

It was a few days later and it was the final day Jughead would be in Betty’s home. The basement was done. Fangs and Sweet Pea we’re adding the final touches. Jughead couldn’t get Betty out of his mind. This would be the last time he would see her, and for days he’d been a mess over it. Instead of spending the final days sneaking off with her, he shut her out. There was a permanent scowl on his face. After talking with Archie he realised that leaving her was the only option. Even though it hurt. 

He sat on the steps by the front door, a half-eaten sandwich in his hands as he looked off into the line of perfect houses opposite him. They were so pretty and perfect, but he knew what was on the inside was far from perfect. 

“Hey.” Betty looked down at him and offered him a smile as she sat down beside him. He didn’t even look up at her. “How are you? How’s the sandwich?” She nudged his shoulders waiting for a reply. 

“Jug? What’s wrong? You’ve barely said 2 words to me all week. I really thought since it’s the final days we’d spend it together you know?” She asked a little hurt at his separation. 

“The work is done, Betty. Let’s not make this into more than what it was alright?” He answered his scowl stronger than ever as he took a bit. 

“Jug? What are you talking about?” She asked. 

“Why did you kiss me? Seriously on that day, why did you kiss me? And start this? I wish you didn’t.” He replied refusing to look at her. He looked out to the moving cars and people walking past them. 

“I kissed you because I wanted to.” She answered his question. 

“You shouldn’t of. I wish you didn’t.” He said again, breaking her heart.

“Jug?” She said placing her hand on his arm when he pulled it back. 

“You don’t know who’s watching Betty. Your perfect life will be ruined if a neighbour sees you.”

Betty gritted her teeth. “I was hoping we could go upstairs for a few minutes.” She asked wanting to change the subject. 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” She asked. She could hear the coldness in his voice and it stung. 

“Because why do something when we both know it’s over. Let’s just rip the bandaid off now Betty. This wasn’t anymore more than sex. You wanted it, and so did I. But it’s over now. Let’s not prolong the inevitable.” He said angrily. He stood up when she touched his arm.

“Jug, you know that’s not true.” She replied feeling tears in her eyes. “I care about you. So much. You have to know that. Please tell me you know that. This wasn’t just sex.” She asked, begging. 

“I can’t. I can’t think about it as anything more than that and how I feel deep down because when I do all I want to do is scream and cry. It’s better this way. To think of it as 2 people using each other. You wanted comfort, and I helped you. That’s it.” He started at her and his heart was breaking as she looked up at him. 

“I have to go back to work. Henry, your husband will be back soon.” Jughead walked up to the steps and into the house. A tear fell down Betty’s cheek.

 

“This looks good Jughead. I’m impressed.” Henry said looking around at the now completed space. 

“Thank you, Mr Whyte. But I couldn’t have done it without my boys.” Jughead looked towards Pea and Fangs. 

“Well done boys. It’s excellent work. All of you. I’m impressed.” Henry offered a smile. All Jughead wanted to do was push this guy against the wall, and kick and punch at his face. He hated him. But he had to remember he couldn’t do that. 

“I’ll go get my cheque book and write you a cheque with the added bonus. I’m true to my word.” Henry said as he backed towards the stairs. “Oh, also. I was serious about the party. You’re all welcome to come.”

“Really?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yes, there will be a lot of people here. As long as your dresses nicely it’d be good to have you. An added bonus for a good job.” Henry smirked. 

“We’d love to come.” Fangs replied. “What about you boss?” Fangs looked at Jughead. 

“I’m not a party person.” He replied looking down. He couldn’t even imagine the idea of seeing Betty again attached on the arm of Henry faking a smile to all their friends.

“Well if you change your mind, the invite is there. You must have a lady friend you’d love to invite?”

“No, no. There’s no one.” Jughead shook his head and followed Henry up the stairs. 

Jughead waited at the door. Betty stood on the opposite wall. He refused to look at her. 

“Here you are, Mr Jones.” Henry handed over a cheque. 

“Thanks.” Jughead nodded. 

“I think you should come to the party. I’ve heard you love food. There will be a lot of food there. Drinks too. There will also be a handful of beautiful women. I can introduce you to a few.” Henry said to Jughead. 

Betty stepped forward. “It would be good to see you there, Jughead. You should come.” She said looking at him. 

“Not my scene.” He replied. “It’s best if we just end this all here.” 

Betty felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. 

“The invite is open Jughead,” Henry added before Jughead turned around closing the door behind him. 

Jughead rested his back against the door. His heart was beating like crazy. He closed his eyes wishing things were different. All he wanted to do was pull Betty from her nightmare, but he couldn’t. He had to let her go. 

 

It was Saturday night. Jughead sat alone in his tiny loft already on his 3rd beer when his phone lit up. It was Sweet Pea. He sent a photo of him and a Fangs dressed in their finest outfit. Jughead smirked to himself about to send a message saying have fun when another photo came in. It was of Fangs, and in the background was Betty. There was a beautiful yellow dress covering her body. Her hair out in curls. Minimal make-up. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. He felt a stirring in his stomach. And then he was throwing his phone onto his bed and launching at his wardrobe. He didn’t own a suit, but there must be something in here he could wear. He had to see her. Even if it was from a distance. 

 

Jughead stood outside. He watched through the window. Many people filled the house, he could heart chatter and music coming from the house. He looked down at what he was wearing. It was all he could find. It was slightly wrinkled and didn’t fit him completely, but it was good enough. He wore a pair of black slacks with black shoes. They were uncomfortable, but he knew he wouldn’t be here long. There was a light coloured shirt tucked into his pants and a blazer on top. He felt fancy, but he knew he would be the worst dressed person there. 

“What are you even doing here?” He asked himself, then he saw her. Betty was at the window, talking to someone. He didn’t know who. He could only see the back of their head. She shifted a little and locked eyes with him. Jughead lifted his hand slightly to wave and a giant smile fell over her face. She looked even more beautiful than in the photo. They locked eyes for what felt like forever but must have been only a few seconds. She waved him in and he began to walk towards the door. 

Betty opened the door and they were only a few feet apart. 

“I’m glad you came.” She said softly.

“I don’t know why I did.” He replied. 

“I’m just happy you’re here.” She said looking towards him when Henry came up behind her. 

“Here he is. The mastermind himself. Edward, this is the guy.” Henry pulled a handsome and tall man towards Jughead nudging Betty out of the way his hip.

“That work Down there is very impressive Mr Jones.” The man said. “I was thinking about getting some work done at my house. After seeing your work I’d love to have a talk with you.” 

“Sure, we can talk.” Jughead walked with the man. He looked behind him only slightly and saw Betty watching him. A sadness in her eyes. He saw Henry walk over and whisper something in her ear and then she was gone.

 

Jughead downed his second beer. If he knew that this party would be good for his business he would have come earlier. He already had talked to 2 men with ideas about possible job offers. Jughead talked to one man and then he walked over to the food table. He lifted his hand pull more food towards his mouth when he felt someone touch his back. 

“I’ve never seen you at these parties before?” Jughead turned and saw a woman looking at him. Her hand pressed to his chest. 

“No, these kind of parties aren’t really my scene.” He answered as the woman dropped her hand. 

“You’re very handsome.” She said and lent in. Jughead wasn’t expecting what would happen next. The woman moved her hand to the top of his trousers and then moved lower cupping him when he jumped back. 

“Jesus. You’re forward.” He said a bit shocked. 

“Why dance around it. You’re hot. Here my number. Call me.” She lifted a business card and slipped it into his jacket pocket. She walked away, and he looked down pulling the card from pocket taking a look. He lifted his head and saw Betty. She looked at him with a painful look on her face. It looked like tears were in her eyes. And he felt guilty. He began to take a step towards her when he saw Henry get to her first. He touched her bare back and guided her away. Reality hit him again, and he took another bite of food and walked away. 

He reached the bathroom. And threw water over his face and looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t have come. What was he expecting to happen? That Betty would see him dressed up and just say ‘Forget Henry, I’ll run away with you.’ That was never going to happen. 

He stood there, the water on his face dried up and he still stared into the mirror when he heard the door behind him open. He looked at the door and his heart stung when he saw Betty walking in. 

She didn’t say anything, she just looked at him in the mirror. Her back hit the door closed and she locked the door before she stepped towards him. 

“I saw you met Tiffany. She seemed very taken with you.” Betty said still staring at him. 

“Is that who felt me up?” He asked and she nodded. 

“She was very pretty.” He said with a straight face. 

“She is, too bad she’s a slut.” She said as she stepped towards him. 

“You jealous Betty?”

“No.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She locked eyes with him, lying. And he knew it. 

They stared at each other for a while until she broke the silence. 

“I’ve missed you.” She said softly before she moved quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and crushed her face to his back. She held him tight. All Jughead wanted to do was hug her back, and kiss her. But he knew he shouldn’t. What they had was over. 

“Betty.” He said, hanging his arms by his side. He was trying hard not to wrap his arms around her. She just rested her body against his. Her hand running over his stomach. Pulling back the material of his shirt, her fingers traced his skin lightly. 

“Betty.” He said again exhaling loudly. Sadness and anger in his voice. “Let go.”

“No.” She said only hugging him tighter. 

“Betts.” He said moving his hands to hers pulling back her hands that lay on his stomach. She refused to move them. 

“No. I don’t want to let you go.” She cried. 

Jughead felt like his heart was breaking but he couldn’t do this. After a few tries, he pulled her fingers free and pushed her back softly. He turned around and the tears in her eyes made him want to cry. 

“I want you.” She said, desperate.

“I want you too.” He replied. She stepped towards him and he stepped back. “We can’t.”

“Why not? One last time?” She begged to lift a hand to brush away her tears. 

“Because it’ll only be harder to say goodbye.”

“Jughead please.” 

“I can’t.” He raised his voice.

“Why not?” She asked her hand rested on his chest. 

“I can’t.” He shook his head. 

“Why not Jughead?” She asked angrily. 

“Because I love you.” He yelled. 

A look of shock fell over Betty’s face as she looked at him. “What?” She asked.

“I love you. And I can’t give in one last time only to never see you again. It hurts too much.” Jughead’s eyes filled with tears. 

“No, no you don’t.” She shook her head refusing to believe him. 

“Yes, I do. I love you, Betty.” He touches his hands to her face and forced her to look at him. 

“No, you don’t. No one loves me.” She was still shaking her head as tears fell down her face. 

“Yes, I do.” He said again. “And it kills me to watch you like this. All I want is to be with you. To be yours but we can’t. You won’t let me.” 

“I care about you Jughead.” Is all she could say. All she wanted to say was ‘Yes, I love you too.’ because she did. But she couldn’t. 

“Leave him. Please.” Now it was time for Jughead to beg. He looked her deep in the eyes and begged her. “I know I can’t offer you this. A big house and fancy parties and clothes. This is all I have to give you. My love. Please.”

“I can’t.” She said with sadness and closed her eyes. 

“Okay then.” He had to swallow his tears. And he let her go. He backed away. 

“No, don’t go.” She reaches for him again and he refused her to. 

She watched with tears falling like waterfalls down her face. “I can’t lose you. Please don’t go.”

“I don’t want to lose you either. We both knew this had an expiry date. I can’t do this forever Betty. It hurts too much. Watching you be beaten and betrayed daily. Watching new scars appear from the hands of that man. I can’t do it, Betty. I just can’t.” He said as he reached the door. They both forgot what was happening out the door. The party was full of fake people telling lies and one-upping each other. Jughead and Betty both wishing their story wasn’t over, but it was. And they were both miserable. 

“Juggie.” His hands were on the door handle, but he couldn’t make himself pull it open. He loved her. And he knew she loved him. She was too scared to say the words. “Please.” She said softly. Her voice so soft he almost didn’t hear it. 

He should have walked away, he knew that. But he didn’t. He let go of the door handle and rushed to her. Their lips collided in passion. It was a mix of tears and love as they kissed. Their tongues danced as Jughead picked Betty up. Placing her on the counter before him. Her legs went around him pulling him closer. It was hot and fast. Every movement was hurried. They were so desperate for each other. Both knowing that this would be the last time. His head bowed down and kissed her neck. Her head fell back hitting the mirror behind her. She felt his lips ravish her skin. He sucked and kissed. His tongue danced along her collarbone and his hands moved to the straps of her dress. Pulling it down to release her breasts. He massaged and kissed them equally. 

“Juggie.” Escaped her lips as her hands moved to his jacket. She pushed it off his shoulders and pulled on his shirt. She pushed open the buttons and ran her hands over his chest. She looked at his body for a long time. She wanted to remember him. Every line, every bump. Her eyes moved up to his face. She touched his soft skin, and his eyes closed as she cupped his cheek. He leaned into her hand and kissed her fingers. They didn’t say a word. They just looked at each other for a long time until they crashed their lips together again in a heated kiss. 

It turned hot and fast again. Jughead parted her thighs, pushing up the skirt of her dress. He pulled her panties down. Feeling her wet and warm. He stepped back, kicking off his trousers and boxers together. Then he moved towards her. They locked eyes as he pushed his way into her. Her mouth opening and a moan escaped her lips as he pushed further in. Her hands went around his neck, and his fingers dug into her hips as he began to move. He thrust into her and she pulled him in. Her legs around him tightened. With every thrust, it was like he was hitting spots he’d never hit before. Over the past 5 weeks that had had a lot of sex. More than she had ever had with Henry. But every time it was like it was new, but at the same time like they’d been doing it for years. He knew what she liked and she knew what he liked. They worked together. Betty could feel herself getting towards the end and she shook her head. 

“Come for me, baby.” He said feeling he tightening. He reached down and touched her.

“No, I don’t want to. I don’t want it to be over.” More tears fell down her face.

“It’s okay.” He offered her a smile. 

“No, I don’t want to let you go.” She said as she crashed her lips to his. “No, no.”

She moaned loudly when she came. She pulled on Jughead tight and he came with her. Emptying himself inside of her. She took everything he had to offer. He rested his head onto her shoulder as they both caught their breaths. 

A few minutes passed and he lifted his head and started to pull away. Her legs refused to let him go. “No, no.” She shouted. 

“You have to let me go.” He said holding her head to look at him.

“I don’t want to.” She cried even more. 

They separated. Her legs went limp and she watched him step away. They both didn’t say a word as they placed their clothing back onto their bodies. They straightened the material, making it look less like they didn’t just have one final last romp before they separated. 

Jughead helped Betty down to the ground. He held her hands, and then he let them go. Both of their hearts were breaking a million times over. 

“I wish I was brave. I wish I could leave him. But I’m not. I called you a coward, but it’s me who’s the coward.” She said watching him step further and further away.

“You are brave Betty. And you deserve so much more than this. I know you don’t believe me. But I love you. And I just wished you loved yourself as much as I do.” He replied unlocking the door slowly. “Goodbye, Betty.”

“Bye Jughead.” She said giving him one last glance before he walked out the door. 

She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. The party wasn’t over. She still had to be the perfect wife. Even though it was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She turned around. Looking into the mirror. Her make up was a mess. Her neck was red from his kisses. And her hair looked like a birds nest. The good thing was she had become good at covering up the truth. Covering up all the lies. 

 

It was a couple of days later. Betty felt like her heart had been ripped out. Jughead was gone. He was actually gone, not coming back. She loved him. She knew that from the moment she first kissed him. He was nothing like her husband. He would do anything to protect her. But she was a coward. She was so scared about what would happen if Henry found out. She was terrified. Not because he would hurt her, she didn’t care what he did to her. She was scared of what he would do to Jughead. Henry would kill him. He’d kill Jughead, and her life would be over. 

It was 5pm, Monday afternoon and she sat in the bathtub. The water gone cold, the bubbles disappeared. She felt numb. She wished she could stop crying. But she couldn’t. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him smiling back at her. She often let her mind wander to what life with him could have been like. How happy she would be just being with him all day every day. She wished she could stop because these dreams only made the tears fall faster. 

She sat in the water for a while longer, a loud knock at the door startled her and made her jump. 

“Get out Betty. We have company coming in an hour.” Henry’s angry voice shouted at her through the door.

“No.” She yelled back. She knew this would only infuriate him but she didn’t care. She had felt lousy for the past 2 days. She couldn’t even keep anything down. Every time she ate she had to run to the bathroom otherwise she’d vomit on the floor. She felt weak, and she felt sad. The last thing she wanted to do was entertain. 

“Excuse me?” He yelled and tried to open the door but it was locked. “Open the damn door, Betty!”

“No! I’m not opening the door. You can entertain your friends alone. I’m not in the mood to pretend to be happily married when I hate you.” She yelled only making him angrier.

“Betty, open the goddam door.” He screamed. 

“Go away!”

“You have to leave eventually Betty, and when you do.” He said softly. She knew he was smiling. “You know what happens when you disobey me, Betty.” 

Then there was silence. The only sound was that if the water moving below her hands. She should be scared but she wasn’t. She was used to it. 

Betty eventually emptied the water and stepped from the bath. She stood looking at the water drain away when she suddenly felt dizzy. She had to grab the side of the sink to steady herself. Her vision went blurry, and she bent over the sink vomiting loudly. She hadn’t eaten in days, only bile came up. And it stung her throat. She wiped her lips and looked in the mirror. She looked like crap. And she felt like crap too. Her mind started to wander and she shook her head. 

“No, it’s not possible. I can’t. It must be something else.” She whispered to herself. 

 

Jughead ended the call with his Dad. He was happy that he was settling back into normal life again thanks to Archie’s Dad, Fred. He already had plans to head to Riverdale in a few weeks, but after what happened with Betty and how down and sad he had felt for the past few days maybe a visit to Riverdale would help distract his mind. He had a few new jobs lined up, but one didn’t start till the following week, so he had time to head home for a few days. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Hoping that she was okay, and she was safe. Hoping that she would find the courage to leave Henry. Hoping that she would show up at his door with a bag. But he knew that wouldn’t happen. 

When Jughead looked at the time it was nearly midnight. He was tired, he hadn’t slept well in over a week. Every night he woke up in the middle of the night. He had to stop himself from making the trip to Manhattan and pulling Betty out of that house. It wouldn’t end well. If she didn’t want to be with him then he had to accept that. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bed, he removed his shirt and kicked off his jeans about to crawl into the sheets when a knock at the door startled him. 

He didn’t know who it could be, it was probably Sweet Pea again wanting a place to crash, so he opened the door but was shocked by what he saw. 

“Betty? What are you doing here?” He asked looking around behind her. She looked shaken and scared. The rain that had been pouring down for the past few hours had her soaked. Tears stained her face and red eyes. Her hands were shaking and her hair was a dripping mess. She didn’t say anything, she just stared at him. 

“Betty, are you okay? What happened?” He asked slowly he touched her pulling her inside his apartment. “Are you cold? You feel cold.” 

He ran away towards his bed wrapping a throw blanket over her shoulders and rubbed her arms. “Betts?” He asked softly when she met his eyes and more tears fell. 

“He lied. He lied to me.” Escaped her lips. “He said it was my fault. That I was the reason our marriage failed. That I pulled us apart, that it was all my fault. For years he yelled and hit me. Telling me it was all my fault. It wasn’t. He made me feel so guilty, he said it was me. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t me. It was him.”

“What are you talking about Betty?” He asked not understanding her rants. 

“It was him, not me. That’s why..... why....” her head fell to her hands as more tears fell. “I’m so sorry Jughead. I’m so sorry.”

“Betty, What is going on?” He asked puzzled by her. He had no idea what was happening. 

“I’m so sorry. We’re screwed.” She said again refusing to look at him. 

“Betty, What are you talking about?” He said touching her face, dragging her eyes up to meet his. Her lips trembled. 

“He’s going to kill us.” She whispered. 

“What happened?” He asked again a little bit more forceful.

She stared at him for a few seconds. He looked at her, worried. He wanted to help her, he just needed to know what was wrong.

“I’m pregnant.” She said and Jughead’s hands went limp. They dropped to his side. 

“What? No, you said you couldn’t? That you couldn’t have children.” He asked, confused. 

“That’s what I thought. That’s what I was told. That’s why I didn’t use protection with you, why I said it didn’t matter. He told me it was my fault. That we could never have a family because of me. But it’s not because of me. It’s him.” She cried. 

“I’m confused, Betty. You said the doctor told you-you couldn’t have children.” He asked.

“It wasn’t the doctor. It was Henry. He told me that’s what the doctor told him over the phone.” 

“And you believed him?” He asked angrily.

“Yes, because he was my husband. I believed everything he said. I loved him, and he lied to me.” She stepped back falling onto the couch behind her. Her head fell into her hands, her body moved up and down as she cried. 

Jughead was in shock, he didn’t know what to do or how to react. His heart was beating loudly. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak. He just stood there, his mouth hung open, his eyes wide in shock. She was right, they were screwed and Henry was going to kill her. 

Betty lifted her head looking at the shocked look on his face. “Jug, what are we going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any mistakes I wrote most of this on the tube.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others only because the next chapter is going to be a big one. You'll know what I mean when you get to the end.   
> Please check the tags before you read this chapter.

They both sat side by side. Jughead was running his hands through his hair looking down at the ground. Betty, whose tears had stopped falling looked across at him. She was worried and scared. Scared that once he calmed down he would be telling her this was her problem, not his. She didn’t think he would ever do that but he had spent the past 10 minutes staring at the ground in silence. 

“Can you please say something?” She asked. “If this is too much, I can leave.”

Jughead shot his head up to look at her. “No, I don’t want you to leave.” He said softly. “I’m just in shock. I never thought something like this would happen. I just can’t get my head around it.”

“I’m sorry.” She said touching his hand that rested on his knee. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine too.”

“No, I was the one that said we didn’t need protection. You wanted to, and I said no.” She replied running her thumb over his hand. 

“Explain to me how this happened? You’re sure about this? You’re 100 per cent you’re pregnant?” He asked turning to face her. 

“I’ve been feeling like crap for days. I just thought it was because I was missing you. This afternoon I had a little idea, thinking my vomiting could be morning sickness but I shrugged it off. From what I was told, it couldn’t be that. I made an emergency appointment with my doctor, and he confirmed it.” She explained looking at him. She watched his mind mull it over. Trying to take it all in. 

“Everything’s okay? You’re okay?” He asked and she nodded. “How far along are you?”

“I did a little maths with the doctor and he thinks I’m about 5 weeks pregnant.” 

“5 weeks. So from our first time?” He started to do the maths himself. 

“I think so.” She replied. “I’m so sorry Jughead.”

“Betts, stop apologising. This was an accident. It’s not your fault.” He said squeezing her hand. 

“What are we going to do? When Henry finds out he’s going to kill me, then he’ll kill you.” She said, her hands starting to shake at the idea.

“Then we don’t tell him.”

“Jug, be serious. I can’t hide it. Not for long at least. And I don’t think I could ever get rid of it. I’ve always wanted to be a Mom. When I thought I couldn’t, it was the worst day of my life.” Betty pulled her hand back and rested her feet onto the couch facing him. “I don’t know what we can do.”

“We don’t tell him. He never needs to know.” He shuffled close to her placing his hands on either side of her face. “My offer still stands, come here. With me. The money will be tight but I don’t care. I love you and I will love this baby.”

“He’ll find us.” She shook her head and he held it straight.

“No, he won’t. If we’re smart he won’t. I don’t want you to go back to him. He already hits you, what if he hurts you even more, or hurts the baby. You said he’s kicked you before in the stomach, what if he does that again Betty?” He moved his thumbs over her cheeks and leant his head onto hers. 

“I cannot just disappear.” She replied.

“Why not. Send him a letter saying you want a divorce, you can stay here with me. Or we can move somewhere further away. I don’t care, as long as you and our baby are safe. That’s all I care about.” 

“Do you think that would work?” She asked coming around to the idea.

“It might. Please. Say yes. Please.” He begged to pull his head back a little, his eyes roamed over her face. 

“Yes.” She said softly.

“Yes?” He asked again.

“I want to be here with you Jughead. I don’t care that we won’t have much money. I don’t care. I just want to be with you. I love you Juggie.” 

A smile spread over his lips at her words. The words he knew how she felt but actually hearing her say them was different. 

“You do?” He asked, needing confirmation.

“Yes Jug, I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before. I was scared. But I love you. Of course, I love you. I know it will be hard and messy but I don’t care. I want to be with you. You can look after me and keep me safe.” Betty grinned and locked eyes with him seeing happiness in his eyes. 

“I love you so much, Betty.” He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks again and leant his head in placing a kiss to her lips. When they pulled apart Betty’s smile turned into a frown as fear covered her lips again. 

“I’m scared Juggie.” She said in a whisper.

“I know. I am too.” He said brushing aside a wet hair strand from her face. “You’re still freezing. Lets warm you up before you get pneumonia.” 

Jughead stood up from the couch and pulled her up with him. 

“I have nothing Jughead, not even a spare change of clothes. I have nothing.” She said sadly. 

“Things don’t matter Betty. We can buy more clothes. Let's just get you warm.” He rubbed his arms down her arms to warm her up. 

“I know my bath isn’t as nice as yours, but it does the job.” He linked his fingers with hers and pulled her along towards the bathroom.

 

Jughead sat on the side of the tub, his hand running through the water making sure the water wasn’t too hot for her. 

“I don’t have bubbles, but I can go to the shop downstairs and buy you some.” He said as Betty began to remove her clothes.

“No, it’s okay.” She replied. 

He watched as Betty slowly discard her wet clothes. She looked tired, her eyes had a red rim around them. She had obviously spent the past few days in sadness, just like him. And on top of that, she had spent the past few hours in a panic over what was going to happen next. 

Betty stepped towards the tub, naked. She slowly placed her feet into the water and slowly sank down into the warm water. 

“Let me wash your clothes. I’ll be right back.” Jughead left her alone for a few minutes. When he returned he stood at the door as she closed her eyes. 

“I have shampoo and conditioner if you want on the side. I’ll leave you alone.” He said leaning on the door frame.

“Can you join me?” She asked. “Maybe you could sit behind me and wash my hair? Please?”

“If you want.” He replied.

“Please.” She pleaded again. 

He pulled back from the door and walked towards her discarding his clothing as he walked. She leaned forward and Jughead stepped behind her. He placed his legs on either side of her and she leaned back onto him. Reaching behind him he located an empty cup, filling it with water he lifted it to Betty’s hair.

“Close your eyes.” He asked. 

She did what he said, she squeezed her eyes tight as he wet her hair. She opened them and sat up a little as he began to wash her hair. His hands moved slowly through her long hair, massaging her scalp. She felt like jelly. He washed away the bubbles and repeated the action, and then added some conditioner. He washed it away and leaned back allowing Betty to relax. 

“Do you feel better?” He asked.

“So much better, thank you.” She replied. 

Jughead’s hands moved around and settled on her stomach. Betty rested her hands on top of his and closed her eyes. 

“I know this is going to be complicated and messy, but a little bit of me is happy. Is that weird?” She asked as she wiggled against him.

“It’s not weird. I’m happy for you, Betts. I know you wanted to be a mother. I saw the pain and anguish on your face when you told me you couldn’t. I can’t believe Henry would do that to you. That he would be so cruel. He’s a monster.” Jughead replied resting his head against hers.

“When we first got married he was a good man, kind and caring. Then when we found out we couldn’t have babies together he changed. Now it all makes sense. He couldn’t have what he wanted so he blamed me, made me the villain. Someone to hate when he was the problem, not me.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with him for years. You are so brave. I don’t think I could survive it.” 

“I nearly didn’t. A few years ago I tried to kill myself.” Betty revealed, she felt Jughead’s body stiffen. “I took some pills, and I drank a couple bottles of wine. I thought I’d done it. That I was successful. Then I woke up in a hospital bed. Henry yelled and screamed at me. Said how dare I do something like this. That if I was success what would people think? He made it all about him. He bribed the hospital to keep it off my file. To make it look like it never happened. And once I got home it was like it never did. He never mentioned it, and neither did I.”

Jughead pressed a kiss to her temple, wrapping his arms around her. He tried to push away the tears. He couldn’t even imagine a life without her in it. “I’m so sorry Betty, for how I acted over the past week. I pushed you away. Back into this horrible life. I was being selfish, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry to Jughead. When we stood in that bathroom and you said you loved me, of course, I wanted to scream it back. I was so scared. I’m sorry.” She answered tilting her head to look at him.

“I knew. You couldn’t say the words but I knew. I was hoping you’d change your mind. I’d wait for forever.” He lent down and kissed her lips, and then they both relaxed in the water, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

The following morning Betty woke slowly turning over, feeling Jughead’s arms wrapped around her. He was still sleeping but she turned to look at him. She slowly lifted her hand and brush away the curl that fell over his eyes. A small smile escaped her lips as she looked at him sleeping like a baby. Then she remembered why she woke. She quickly stood up running to the bathroom where she proceeded to vomit. Luckily she has something in her stomach this time so it wasn’t just bile like it was yesterday. She knelt by the bowl for a few minutes until she felt Jughead’s hand on her back. 

“Are you okay?” He asked rubbing her back gently. 

“Yep, I’m fine.” She replied flushing the toilet and standing up to the sink. Jughead disappeared for a few seconds and returned with a glass of water. 

“Thanks.” She smiled and took a sip.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay, it’s just morning sickness. Now I know what it is I’m not so worried about it.” She laughed at her reply.

“Are you hungry? I was thinking about going downstairs. There’s this nice French cafe that does amazing croissants. I could pick us up a few. Can you drink coffee when you’re pregnant? I have no idea?” He asked still rubbing her back.

“I think I can. I’ll do a quick google.” She walked towards her phone that was rested on the bedside table just as it rang. 

“Is that Henry again?” He asked.

“Yes, he won’t stop calling me.” She replied. There was already more than 10 missed calls on her phone and a couple very angry messages. He wasn’t happy about Betty just disappearing. 

“Maybe you should put your phone on aeroplane mode. What if he tracks down your location?” He suggested. 

“Good idea, maybe we can pick up a new SIM card today when we’re out.” She answered. 

They had decided to head to a Target today. Betty has nothing but the clothes on her back. She needed something for a few days before they made the decision about what they were doing. They talked a bit about their plans last night but they hadn’t decided on anything yet. Jughead suggested they try and leave New York as soon as possible. He didn’t like the idea of risking it. He thought they should go back to Riverdale even if it was just for a week or two. They both knew Henry wouldn’t find them there. 

 

They sat in the car park looking at the Target megastore in front of them. Betty biting her lip, feeling a little nervous. 

“No-one will know me here right?” Betty asked. 

“No, no one will know who you are. You are safe here Betty. I will make sure of that.” Jughead answered seeing the hesitation in her eyes. 

“I know this isn’t Barneys, but we just need to pick you up to a few things to get you through the next few weeks. Once we’re in Riverdale we can get settled.” He replied lifting his hand to her cheek rubbing her skin softly. 

“Are you sure Jughead? You’re leaving this life you’ve built in New York because of me. What about your business?” She asked feeling guilty. 

“It’s okay Betty. I love Riverdale. It’s my home.”

“But what about your business? Your friends?” She asked. 

“I can still run it from Riverdale. Sweet Pea and Fangs can deal with the jobs already on the books. And if they get overwhelmed I’ll send a few more guys down. It’s not a problem Betty.” He replied hoping to calm her a little. 

“Are you sure?” She asked again. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He nodded and smiled. “Now let's go shopping.” 

Jughead jumped out of the car, waiting for Betty to join him. They walked hand in hand into the shop. 

 

They walked around the megastore together. Jughead watched as Betty filled up their trolly with clothes. He couldn’t hide the smirk when they got into the lingerie section. 

“Maybe you could buy a little something, just for me?” He asked with a laugh.

A laugh escaped from Betty’s lips. The past few days had been full of angst and drama. They both loved the sound of each other’s laughs. 

“You know I’m going to be getting a lot bigger right?” She asked with a grin.

“I know, but until then we can have a little fun, right?” 

“Fine, go find something you like. I’ll wear it tonight.” She answered before he ran off with a big smile.

Betty walked down the aisles picking up some necessary items and loading them into the trolly before she felt a tap on the shoulder. 

“Mrs Cooper.” Betty turned to see a young man looking back at her.

“Roberto. What…. Are are you doing here?” She asked looking back at the man she knew. 

“What are you doing here? In Queens?” Roberto asked, puzzled to see her here. 

Betty didn’t know how to even begin to answer. She looked back at the young man when she felt a hand on her back.

“I found a nice one, Betts,” Jughead said throwing a sexy yellow bra and panties set into the trolly. Betty’s face was white.

“Betts?” He asked looking at her. The man before them moved his head to the side, confused.

“Jug, this …. This is Roberto. He… he cleans Henry and my pool.” Betty explained giving the man a fake smile. 

“Oh… oh.” A frown fell over his face. “Nice to … ah, meet you.”

“Roberto this is…. is.” Betty couldn’t think of a lie. Luckily she heard someone calling his name.

“Sorry Mrs Cooper, I have to go. I’ll see you next week?” He said stepping back.

“Yes, yes.” Betty lied, she had no intention of seeing this man again. 

Betty and Jughead watched as the man disappeared and Betty’s hands began to shake. 

“Jug, you said no-one would know me here. What … what if he tells Henry I was here?” Tears began to settle in Betty’s eyes as she panicked.

“I’m sorry, I …. I didn’t think anyone would know you.” He replied.

“He’s going to tell Henry. We can’t stay here. We need to leave. We need to leave New York as soon as possible.” Betty said in a panic as she pushed the trolly towards the checkouts. 

 

“Are you sure you have enough?” Jughead asked a few hours later looking at the bags at their feet. 

“Yes, this should be enough. I wish you’d let me pay. I know you can’t afford this.” Betty replied. 

“We don’t want Henry to track you. If you use a card he can find you.” He answered, seeing a frown on her face. “Is something else wrong?” 

“It’s just..... no, it’s okay.” She stuttered wanting to say something but she stopped herself. 

“Betts, tell me. I’m not Henry. You don’t have to be scared of me.” He replied looking straight at her. 

“It’s just.... there are so many things at the house that I wish I had. There’s books and old jewellery that my parents gave me. That was my sisters. I just wish I could go and get it back.” She revealed looking a bit guilty.

“It’s too dangerous, Betty. If Henry is home, or if someone sees you.” He shook his head getting himself upset at the idea of Henry hurting her again. 

“I know. I just wish I could get some of it back. I know I can’t.” She hung her head low. 

Jughead watched her seeing the sadness in her eyes. There was so much Henry was taking away from her. If he could give her a little bit of happiness back, he would at least try. 

“Tell me what you need, and I’ll go.” He suggested. 

“No, I can’t let you. If he catches you he’ll call the police. You have no reason to be in the house.” She shook her head. 

“I could make up a lie about needing to add something to the basement. It could work.” 

“No, he’ll be on high alert. With me gone he’ll know something is up. I can’t risk it. He’ll hurt you.” Tears started to form in her eyes. 

“Then how can we get your things then?” 

“We do it together. I know on Thursday he plays squash with his friends from 6 until 7. We go then. We’re in and out.” She suggested. 

“Are you sure about that? What if he comes home early and sees us together. It could get messy.” 

“It could, but neither of us is going to let the other go alone. This is our only option. There are some books I had from when I was a kid. I really want them back. Please Jug, this can work. I know it can.” She pulled her fingers with his. She raised their hands and placed a small kiss to the back of his hand. 

“If you’re sure we won’t get caught. Then let’s do it.” He said with a nervous grin. “I guess we just wait till Thursday then?”

“I guess so.” She nodded. 

 

When Thursday evening came around Betty and Jughead watched the house for a far. The lights were out, it looked like no-one was home so they wandered in. 

“You go upstairs to my bedroom. Get my jewellery box. I’ll go into the study and get my books and laptop.” Betty explained the plan to Jughead. They needed to be as quick as possible. “Oh, also can you grab some clothes. Just anything stretchy.”

“Sure.” He said quickly before he ran up the stairs.

Betty walked into the study, picking up a box she started to throw her books and laptop into it. There were hundreds of books she wanted to keep, first editions that meant a lot to her. But she knew she couldn’t take them all. She had to be picky. 

Five minutes later Betty made her way into the lounge looking around at the place she used to call home. But this place wasn’t home. Not with Henry. This place was her hell. 

“Jug? Do you need help?” She asked yelling up the stairs.

“No, I’m nearly done. I’ll be done in a few minutes.”He yelled back.

Betty continued to pace around a little while she waited. She walked to the fridge to get a little something to eat. For the past few days, she had been getting her appetite back. And she was hungry. She made herself a peanut butter sandwich and when she walked back into the lounge she dropped the sandwich to the floor.

“Henry.” She said looking at her husband. He had the angriest look on his face. She’d never seen him so angry before. He looked like he wanted to kill her, and he did. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Henry asked with a scowl.

“I….I.” She stuttered and he looked down at the full box by her feet.

“Do you have any idea what I’ve been through. I’ve been trying to find you.” He said stepping towards her, his fists clenched.

“Why? So you could beat me to stay. I’m leaving Henry. I don’t love you. I haven’t for years.” She replied getting her courage back.

“You bitch.” He stepped towards her and she stepped back instantly.

“Do not touch me.” She scowled.

“I will not let you ruin the life I’ve spent years trying to set up.” He replied. 

“Why not? you’ve already ruined mine. I hate you, Henry. I hate you.” She spat at him. 

He looked down her body seeing her dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. A smirk came over his face. “You know what Betty. When you left I said I would welcome you back. I might need to tighten your windows, but I’d let you in. Then this morning I had a run in with Dr Patel. He was so happy. He patted me on the back and gave me a hug saying congratulations.”

“No.” Betty shook her head.

“Yes, Betty. Imagine my shock when he tells me that my wife is pregnant. I said he was wrong because it’s not possible. Betty can’t be pregnant. She can’t have children.” 

“You liar. You lied to me, for years. You made me believe that it was my fault. That I was the one who ruined our marriage. But it was you. You can’t have children. Not me.” She yelled, years of anger building up. 

“So who’s the father then Betty? Huh? What scum have you been cheating on me with? Huh!” He yelled loudly. 

“It’s none of your business!” She yelled back. 

Jughead, who was up the stairs heard her yelling and ran to see what was going on. Both Henry and Betty looked up to see Jughead. And Henry wasn’t happy.

“Him? You’re fucking the builder?” Henry screamed and he lunged at Betty, striking her with his hand he slapped her across the face. Jughead sprinted down the stairs. 

“Hey, don’t you fucking touch her. You will not touch her again. You hear me?” He screamed forcing Henry to look at him.

“So you’ve been screwing my wife? I paid you to renovate my house, and you fuck my wife instead?” Henry was even angrier as he screamed at Jughead. The fire was in his eyes. 

“She’s not yours anymore Henry,” Jughead answered.

“Oh, I think she is.” He lunged at Betty, wrapping his hand around her wrist. Betty winced in pain.

“Let her go!”

“No, I will not let you two idiots ruin what I’ve got going here. People have already been asking where Betty is. I will not let them know the truth.” He said looking back and forth from Betty to Jughead. “You are going to get rid of this baby, and then you will be going back to being the perfect little wife. Do you hear me?”

“NO!” Betty yelled and Henry held up his hand to slap her again when Jughead pulling his hand back.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” He said, this time it was Jughead who looked at Henry with fire in his eyes. 

“Let her go, now!” He shouted holding his hand tightly. 

Henry slowly released Betty’s wrist. She quickly moved away and Jughead let go of Henry’s hand. 

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with Jughead. I run this town. You will never work again. I will ruin you.” Henry narrowed his eyes glaring at Jughead. 

“I don’t care.” He answered stepping closer to him.

They were both chest to chest, both as angry as each other. Betty could only watch in horror. 

“Juggie, please. Let's go.” She begged.

A smirk fell to Henry’s lips. “Juggie? Seriously?” He laughed.

“I am going to make sure everyone knows the real man you are. You’re a weak, pathetic man that hurts women because he is a coward.” Jughead snarled and Henry pushed on his chest pushing Jughead backwards. 

The fire grew in Jughead’s eyes and he did something he’d been wanting to do for weeks. He curled his fist and aimed it at Henry’s jaw. Striking him. 

“Shit!” Jughead shook his hand. He had never been must of a fighter. His hand was in pain. And Henry just looked at him angrier. 

“I am going to kill you!” He yelled before he lunged at Jughead. Knocking him to the ground. 

“No, no!” Betty screamed as Henry hovered above Jughead hitting him over and over again. Blood began to fall from Jughead’s nose. His eye turned red and looked blue as Henry hit him right in the eye. “Leave him alone!” Betty screamed rushing towards them both. She pulled on Henry’s hand and he pushed her away. She stumbled and fell backwards hitting a glass coffee table. The glass shattered beneath her.

“Betty!” Jughead yelled watching as she lay back on the glass.

A big grin fell to Henry’s face as he turned to look at her. Betty was slowly beginning to get up. Jughead took this opportunity to pull his legs back and kick Henry backwards. He stumbled to the ground and now it was Jughead’s turn to strike and kick him. Betty watched in horror as both men rolled around on the ground. Both attacking each other. 

They rolled and fought. There was nothing Betty could do but watch them attack each other. Then Betty’s face dropped when Henry had Jughead pinned against the floor. His thighs on either side of him, his hands on his throat. His thumbs holding tight. 

“Betts!” Jughead tried to say but he couldn’t. 

“Let him go!” Betty screamed. 

“Say goodbye to your precious little Juggie,” Henry said as he glared at her. 

“No, no!” She screamed. “Please, no. I’ll do anything. Please, don’t kill him.” She tried to plead with him.

“It’s too late Betty,” Henry said looking smug. He looked back at Jughead. Tears were falling down his face, his face was going blue. The hands around Henry’s wrists became limp as he closed his eyes. Henry kept strangling him tighter, smiling as he did it. Jughead felt dizzy, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything. This was it. He had lost. That was all he could think as he tried to take one last breath. 

Suddenly his eyes opened. The fingers around his throat loosened and the weight that was on him was suddenly gone. Jughead looked up, and standing above him was Betty. She was breathing heavily, tears running down her face and a large glass vase in her hand. 

“Betty!” Jughead stumbled forward and looked to his left. Henry was face down in the carpet. Blood dripping down his head. Soaking the carpet. 

“Jug.” Betty dropped the vase and rushed to Jughead’s side. “Just breath Jug, breath.” 

Jughead took in death breaths, the colour in his face appeared again and Betty flung herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” Betty pushed back from him, rubbing her hands over his face. 

“I’m okay.” He answered.

They separated and they both looked down at Henry. He wasn’t moving. Jughead bent down to him and pushed him onto his back. His eyes were closed, and he wasn’t moving which sent panic to Jughead. He touched his fingers to Henry’s pulse on his neck. He looked up in horror at Betty.

“Jug?” She asked shaking her head.

“He’s dead.” He replied.

“What? No.” Betty asked softly covering her mouth with her hands.

“You killed him, Betty.”


	7. Chapter 7

“No, no. No. No. You must be wrong. He can’t be. He can’t be dead.” Betty panicked looking down at Henry’s lifeless body as Jughead sat on the ground beside him running his hands through his hair. 

“I…I didn’t hit him that hard. I had to do something. He was going to kill you. He was going to kill you.” 

Jughead couldn’t say anything. He was still trying to recover from the hits he just received from Henry, and now he was in a complete state of shock. Henry was dead. He was gone, not breathing. They killed him. 

“Jug, say something. We have to call an ambulance. He has to be still alive, are you sure he’s dead?” Tears fell down her face as she rambled. 

“He’s dead Betty.” Jughead finally said looking up at Betty.

“No, no. Are you sure? Check again.” She yelled.

“I did. He’s not breathing. He has no pulse, Betty. He’s not breathing. He’s dead!” He raised his voice.

“Check again!” She yelled even louder.

Jughead placed his hand on Henry’s neck again, he couldn’t feel anything. He touched his writs, and still nothing. He shook his head. 

“Oh my god. What are we going to do?” Betty fell to her knees as more tears streamed down her face. “Jug, what are we going to do?”

He could only shake his head. He was still in a state of shock and Betty panicking was only making it worse. “Jug!” What are we going to do?” She yelled at him again.

“I don’t know Betty!” He yelled back. “Just shut up and let me think!” He screamed at her. 

He placed his hands over his mouth. He didn’t know what to do. Yelling at each other wasn’t going to solve anything but they were both shaking in shock. They gave each other a stare. Neither of them knew what to do. Do they call the police and tell them the truth? Would they believe their story? Jughead couldn’t face the idea of that happening. The possibility of Betty going behind bars, pregnant wasn’t an option. 

“We call the police, and .... we tell them it was self-defence.” He began to talk. 

“We tell them the truth? Will they believe us?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. We can’t risk it. So we change the story a little. We say it was me who did it. I killed him.” 

“No, no. I’m not letting you take the blame for this Jug. It was me. I... I killed him.” She shook her head, tears falling down her face as she imagined Jughead taking the blame. 

“They might not believe us. I can’t risk you going to jail Betty.” Jughead said standing up and moving away from Henry’s lifeless body. 

“I’m not going to let you go.” She yelled back. “I won’t!”

“There has to be another option,” Betty asked as she met Jughead in the middle of the room. He pulled her into his arms. Hugging her. His hand stroked her hair as her head rested on his chest. They stood in silence for a while, both still shaking a little. 

“I need to call my Dad.” He said. 

 

Both Betty and Jughead jumped when there was a loud knock at the door. Jughead slowly walked to the window looking past the curtains and then looked back to Betty. 

“It’s just my Dad,” Jughead said before he opened the door.

“Jug, what the hell am I doing here? If my parole officer finds out I’ll be back in jail.” FP said as he walked into the house.

Betty stood up looking at FP. He looked exactly like Jughead. Just older. FP looked at her for a second before his eyes travelled to the body that was now covered with a white sheet.

“Jug? What the hell have you done?” FP bent down, lifting the sheet and he looked back up at his son in anger. “Jughead, what the hell did you do?” He yelled standing to his feet his pushed Jughead up against the wall, holding his chin in his hands. 

“Stop, it wasn’t him. It was me.” Betty yelled.

FP turned, letting Jughead go as he narrowed his eyes on her and looked back to Jughead. 

“Someone better start talking, now!” He yelled.

“There was a fight. He hit me, I hit him.”

“Was this an accident?” FP asked.

“It was defence Mr Jones,” Betty spoke up. “He had Jughead pinned to the floor, he was going to kill him. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t let him kill Jughead. So I hit him with a vase. I didn’t mean to kill him. I just wanted to save Jughead. He was going to kill him, he nearly did.” She explained. FP turned to look at Jughead who nodded.

“Who is he?” He asked.

“He’s my husband,” Betty answered. 

“Does anyone else know? Did anyone see you?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Jughead answered.

“What do you mean you don’t think so. Did anyone see you or not!” He grumbled.

“No. No. No-one else knows.” Betty interrupted. 

“Why didn’t you call the police?”

“Because telling them the truth would risk Betty going to jail. She can’t go to jail.” Jughead said frantically. 

“She killed him!” FP answered.

“She can’t go to jail!” Jughead yelled back even louder.

“Why not?” 

“Because she’s pregnant. With my baby.” Jughead revealed. His father’s eyes widened and looked at Betty. Tears were rolling down her face, again. Jughead rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug. 

“It’ll be okay Betty. We’ll think of something.” Jughead said in a whisper as he ran his hands up and down Betty’s back as he stared at his Dad. 

“I called you because I need your help. We can’t tell the police what actually happened. It’s too risky. Please, Dad. Help me.” Jughead pleaded with his father.

FP took a step back and turned around looking out the window. He didn’t know what to do. But he knew Jughead was right, telling the police what actually happened wasn’t an option. 

“I might have an idea,” FP said still looking out the window at the quiet street. “We can’t get rid of the body. Someone would see us. So we need to do something else.”

He turned around and looked towards Betty who was still wrapped in Jughead’s arms. “How’s your acting?” He asked looking at her. 

“What?” She asked pulling out of Jughead’s arms. 

“This is a really nice house you have here. I bet houses like this get robbed all the time?”

“There was a robbery a few weeks ago down the street.” She answered.

“See? It happens all the time.” FP said with a smile.

“Dad, What’s your idea?” Jughead asked.

“We make it look like a robbery gone wrong.” He suggested. “We trash the place. Take a few items away, scatter some around. Make it look like he interrupted them and got attacked.”

“Would that work?” Betty asked.

“It could. But only if we do it right. Come on you two, we have work to do.” 

 

All 3 worked together to make the home look like it had been attacked. Betty scattered her expensive jewellery and slashed expensive pieces of art. While Jughead smashed the glass and tried to make it look as real as possible that this home had been the victim on a robbery that went wrong. 

“Do you think it will work?” Jughead asked his father.

“Maybe.” They both looked at Betty. 

“Are you ready, Betts?” Jughead asked reaching for her hand.

“I think so. I’m still shaking but that’s a good thing right?” She replied with a nervous frown.

“Do you want me to stay? To talk to the police together?” He asked.

“No, it will be too suspicious.” She shook her head.

“Okay.” He said pulling her into his arms.

“Remember the bags and I’ll meet you outside,” FP said opening the door to give Betty and Jughead some alone time.

“I really hope this works,” Betty said snuggling her face into his chest.

“Me too.”He replied. ‘Me too.”

They separated and Jughead walked towards the door. “Good luck, Betts.” He said before he walked out the door and Betty reached for her phone about to dial 911.

Jughead met his father by his van. They threw bags into the back seat and both started at the house, worried.

“You have a lot to explain, boy.”

 

Jughead had spent the last 3 hours pacing around his apartment. Once he and his Dad separated, he went home to his apartment. FP took the belongs that they had taken from the house. He was going to get rid of them back in Riverdale. It was expensive jewellery and expensive electronics. Hoping no-one would find them. Jughead wanted to call Betty, to see what was happening. But he knew he couldn’t. He could only wait. Hoping that this plan would work. Because he wouldn’t know what to do if it didn’t.

He was already on his 3rd cup of coffee. His hands were shaking. Not just from the coffee but from fear of what had just happened in the past 6 hours. It was late, most of the city was asleep. But he wasn’t. He was too scared to sleep. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Jughead ran to answer it. Betty stood before him. Her eyes red-rimmed, and she looked like hell. 

“Did it work?” He asked.

“I think so.” She replied stepping into the apartment. 

They walked slowly across the small loft. Not saying a word, Betty kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What did the police say?” He asked.

“I think they believed it. But I don’t know. I was there for hours telling them everything I knew. That I came home to find my husband dead, and my house trashed.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He answered lifting his fingers to her cheeks.

“You face. Are you okay? There’s still blood?” She asked.

“I’m fine. It’s dried now.” He answered. 

Betty stood up and took his hand walking with him towards the bathroom. Betty reached behind the curtain and started the shower, and began to kick off her bottoms.

“Betts.” He whispered. 

“I just want to wash this horrible night off me. Can you help?” She asked as she lifted her arms up. 

Jughead stepped towards her and lifted the shirt off her. Her bra dropped to the floor as he saw the small bruises that littered her back. It wasn’t only Jughead that was hurt, she had been slapped and pushed too. He felt so guilty. They never should have gone back to that house. 

Betty stepped into the shower, Jughead slowly followed her. He discards his clothing and stepped behind her. The water stung and southed at the same time. Betty turned around to face him. Lifting a cloth to his face, she cleaned away the dried blood and cleaned his cuts. 

They stood there naked and venerable. Both going over every single thing that happened tonight in their mind. 

“Juggie.” Betty met his eyes seeing tears form in his. Jughead pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. Hugging her, trying not to hurt her as they held each other under the dripping water. She rested her head onto his shoulder, and Jughead ran his hand over her hair. They didn’t know how long they stayed in there, or how much water they wasted. But neither cared. They needed each other. 

 

In the week that followed both, Betty and Jughead were on edge. Scared that every move they made would be watched. Betty stayed at Jughead’s for the whole time, but she still had to put on a brave face. She had to talk to Henry’s parents. Telling them that their son was dead. She let them cry on her shoulders for hours when a little bit of her was happy that he was gone. Jughead wished he could help her, but he couldn’t. They still had to live this lie. And Betty was tasked with organising the funeral. How do you plan a funeral for your husband that you hated? A husband that you killed? Jughead had to go back to life as normal. Trying to forget all about that night. Putting on a brave face. The only time he could truly be happy, or be himself was when he was at home with Betty by his side. He hardly slept, and when he did he was often wakened by Betty screaming and crying out his name.

“Jug, no. no! Stay away from him. Don’t hurt him!” Betty screamed as the nightmare that had been repeating over in her brain kept on running. 

“Henry, don’t hurt him! please. I love him.” She yelled again, tears streaming down her face as her eyes were squeezed shut.

“Betts, Betty.” Jughead shook her awake just like he did every night. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him, a scared look on his face. He looked down to see her fingernails digging into her palm. He slowly opened them. Her hands were raw after what they’d been through the past few days. 

“You’re okay? He didn’t hurt you?” She asked wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. 

“I’m fine Betty. I’m safe.” He answered.

“It seemed so real this time. You were gone. He killed you, he killed you.” She cried.

“I know, I know. But I’m safe. Henry is gone. He can’t hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt us.” He tried to calm her down.

Eventually, the tears stopped. They help each other. Hoping sleep would take them, but it didn’t. 

“I’m sorry Jughead,” Betty said turning around in the bed to face him. 

“It’s okay.” He answered looking straight at her.

“No, it’s not. You haven’t slept properly in days. Maybe I should stay at a hotel. So you can get a good night sleep.” She suggested and Jughead shook his head.

“No. I want to be here. To help you. I need you here.” He answered. 

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. That night…. We shouldn’t have gone.”

“Hey, it’s done now. Now we have to try and forget. And move on. Luckily the police believed your story.” He replied.

“Do you think we’ll ever forget? We’ll ever get over it? Have a normal life?” She asked, her legs hitched over his. Pulling him closer. 

“I think once we leave New York it will be easier to forget.” He said resting his head onto hers.

“Are you sure it’s the best option?” She nuzzled her face onto his.

“I think it is. The further we get from the city, the more normal our lives can be.” He nodded his reply. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. It’s going to be strange. Having to talk about him like he was the best husband ever. I wish I could tell the truth. But I can’t.” She replied. It was Henry’s funeral tomorrow. It was going to be a big affair. It was strange for someone who was such a horrible man. He had a lot of people who cared about him. “You’ll be coming right?”

“I’ll be there. In the back with Fangs and Pea.” He answered. “I wish I could hold your hand throughout it all. It kills me that I can’t.”

“It’s okay Jug. You can hold my hand now.” She smiled at him and snuggled her head into his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Betty.”

 

“Why are we here, Jug? We barely knew the guy?” Fangs asked as he sat beside Jughead and Sweet Pea at the back of a church. 

“To pay our respects, Fangs. And to show support to Betty. She lost a husband.” Jughead answered as he looked towards the door seeing Betty receiving hugs and handshakes from people coming into the church. 

“Henry was a dick,” Pea added.

“I know that, but he was someone’s son. Someone’s friend.” He replied. He didn’t exactly want to be here either but he knew he had to be. He wanted to support Betty even if it was from afar. 

“Betty looks like she’s doing alright.” Sweet Pea said looking towards the door. She wasn’t crying, but she did have a sad look on her face.

“She’s properly keeping it all in.” Fangs replied as they all looked at Betty. She stepped away from the door and walked down the aisle to the front row waiting for the service to begin.

“Look at her.” Jughead heard a woman in the row in front of him say. “She’s going to get so much money. Lucky bitch. She doesn’t even look sad.”

“I always thought there was something up with their relationship. It seemed fake. I bet she’s happy he’s dead. He slept with half of her friends you know.” The second woman said with a smirk.

“You know what ladies, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. You have no idea what she is going through. So instead of gossiping about her, why don’t you help her? She’s going to need it.” Jughead said as he leant forward scowling at the 2 women. 

They looked behind them at him as Jughead sat back in his seat.

“Who are you?” The first woman asked.

“I’m no-one. But we’re in a church. So show some goddam respect.” He said under his breath looking angrily at them before they turned back around and looked towards the altar as the service began.

 

After the service, everyone was invited to the wake. Betty organised it at one of New York’s most lavish hotels. It is what Henry would have wanted. To go out in style. And that’s what she did. To be honest she would have preferred to stick him in the ground and spit on his grave but she couldn’t do that. She was worried who was watching, she didn’t care about the people who called themselves her friends. She was worried about the police. She didn’t feel safe, she wasn’t sure if she ever would be.

Jughead walked into the hotel hall with Fangs and Sweet Pea. He spotted Betty from a mile away. She looked miserable talking to the exact girls he had a go at earlier at the church. He had no idea who they were, but he knew they were the kind of people Betty had told him about. Best friends to your face, but would talk about you behind your back. 

“Come on, let's go pay our respects.” Jughead pulled Sweet Pea along towards Betty. She was standing alone when Sweet Pea went first giving Betty a short hug.

“We’re so sorry, Betty.” He said quickly.

“Henry … he was .. a good man.” Fangs said offering her a hug. He didn’t even believe what he was saying. 

“Thanks, guys. For coming. There’s food over there if you’re hungry.” She answered. 

The two men looked at Jughead asking if it was okay. “What am I your mother?” He answered and they both ran off.

Betty and Jughead stared at each other for a few seconds until he moved forward and wrapped her in his arms. “Are you doing okay?” He asked. Betty sunk into his arms. After having to hug and talk to many people today Jughead’s arms were the only ones she wanted to be held by. 

“I’m doing alright.” She answered. Her arms around his waist went tighter. Her eyes closed and he rubbed her back slowly. Then she came to her senses and remembered where she was. She pushed him away and held her hands to her side. “Sorry.”

“I shouldn’t off.” He replied, his voice so soft she wanted to cry.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you came. Even though I can’t touch you, seeing you just standing close to me makes me feel better. So thank you.” She said with a little smile before it faded.

Jughead nodded and took a step back and looked around. “I thought I’d see your friend Kevin here.”

“I called him and invited him, but he said he didn’t want to be the only one laughing and celebrating.” She answered.

“He wouldn’t be the only one. Believe me.” Jughead grinned. “You didn’t tell him did you?”

“No.” She shook her head. “No-one else knows but you, me and your Dad. He won’t tell anyone, will he? Can he be trusted?” 

“Yes, I trust him. He won’t tell anyone. I’m sure of him. He’s got worse secrets. Believe me.” Jughead answered and looked behind him seeing a beautiful dark skinned woman walk in with a well-dressed man holding her hand. Tears were streaming down her face.

“Ughh. I can’t do this.” Betty said. 

“Who is that?” He asked as the woman lifted a tissue to her eyes as she walked towards Betty.

“Do you remember me telling you about Henry’s mistress. That’s her. Josie Mantle. And that’s her husband.” She replied just as Josie reached her, Jughead got out of the way and took a few steps behind Betty.

“Oh Betty, I just can’t believe that he’s gone. Whatever are you going to do?” Josie wrapped her arms around Betty as the woman rested her head onto her shoulders. “I just cannot believe it.”

“Me either Josie. He either.” Betty patted the woman back and pushed her away gently.

“How are you doing Betty?” Reggie asked.

“I’m alright.” She answered. 

“I think I’d be a wreck if I was in your shoes. How are you not crying every day? I’ve been a mess since I found out.” Josie cried grabbing Betty’s hands she squeezed them tight. “I just … I cannot believe it.”

Betty rolled her eyes at the woman. Josie wasn’t the first woman Henry had cheated on her with. She was just the latest victim to fall to his charms. She actually felt sorry for her. Sorry that she actually believed he loved her. Maybe he did, but Henry said he loved her once a time ago. And look how easily that changed. 

“You don’t even look sad, Betty,” Josie said and Betty felt her blood boil. 

“You know what Josie, I’m not sad.” Betty raised her voice and pulled back her hands. Jughead watched in horror. “I’m not sad because Henry was a horrible man.”

“What?” Josie raised her hand to her mouth in shock.

“Oh don’t look so shocked Josie, I knew. I knew that you’ve been sleeping with my husband for the past 8 months.”

“What? no. I would never.” She said looking towards her husband who looked just as shocked.

“Josie?” Reggie said.

“I…I no.” She lied.

“Cut the crap, Josie. Why are you so upset then huh? It’s because you were more than just a friend. Admit it!” Betty yelled. Everyone in the hall was watching in horror as Betty rambled. She couldn’t stop it. She didn’t care anymore.

“Betty, maybe this isn’t the place.” Jughead stepped in reaching for her hand when she snatched it back.

“No, this is a perfect time. Everyone has been offering me hugs and handshakes all day. But I’m glad he’s gone. He wasn’t the perfect husband you all thought he was. He was a monster. Cheating, abuse monster!” She yelled glaring around the room. Everyone watched in shock as Betty pushed past Josie and stormed out of the hall. 

“Is it true Josie?” Jughead could hear her husband asking as he ran after Betty. 

 

Jughead had to run quickly to catch Betty. She was making her way towards the elevator when he caught up with her. 

“Betts.” He said touching her hand.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stand there and listen to her say all this amazing stuff about him. I just snapped.” She yelled at him, tears began to roll down her face for the first time all day. “I cannot do this anymore Jughead. I’ve been lying for years, and now he’s gone I just couldn’t lie anymore. I’m done. I can’t do it. I should just call the police and tell them the truth.”

“Betty, no. It’s too late for that.” He said quietly. They were luckily alone, but this wasn’t a private place. Anyone could be listening in.

“Look at you Jughead. You’re a mess. You have bags under your eyes. You haven’t slept in a week and it’s all because of me. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” She said in a panic. “I’ve booked a room here for a few days so you can get a good night sleep. And then I’m leaving.”

“What do you mean you're leaving?” He asked in horror.

“I can’t drag you down with me Jughead. We can’t go and undo what happened. But I won’t let you be taken down by me anymore. I can’t. You need to let me go.” She said more tears fell from her face and her hands began to shake.

“No.” He shook his head. 

“Yes, I’ve already made you an accomplice. I can’t let you … I….I” She began to hiccup as she cried. She couldn’t even speak. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Betty. You can’t push me away. Not now. Not ever. We’re a team remember?” He said, tears in his own eyes. 

“But….”

“No, I’m not letting you go on thinking you are a monster for what happened. You saved my life. The only reason I’m still here is because of you. Please, don’t think you’re as bad as him. You are a good person. And you deserve to be happy. We deserve to be happy. Together.” He touched his fingers to his cheeks collecting the tears. “You’re having my baby, remember? We’re in this together alright?”

She nodded her head in agreement. Jughead stepped forward and offered her a hug. It was quick, remembering they were out in the open. 

“Go upstairs to your room. I’ll be up in a sec. I’ll let everyone here know the wake is over.” He smiled.  
“No, I should do it. Someone might suspect….”

“I don’t care if people think something. You just lost your husband. People will think more about that than anything else.” He answered her giving her cheek a quick brush with his thumb. “Okay?”

“Okay.” She replied stepping back towards the elevator. 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes okay.” 

“Room 610.” She replied.

“Room 610. See you soon.” He replied giving her a smile and walking back towards the hall.

 

“Can I have your attention!” Jughead yelled over the groups of people talking. People looked at him confused, no-one knows who he even was. “Betty has had a hard couple of days. She appreciates you all coming. But she’s tired and just wants to be alone. So finished up the rest of the food and have a few more drinks. But the wake is over. Thanks for coming.”

Jughead stepped away lowering his head as people stared at him. He could hear whispers and people saying “Who is this guy?” But he didn’t care. He needs to look after Betty. 

 

“I’m happy this day is over. I just want to try and forget about what happened in the past week and move on. I know it’s going to be hard. And won’t be easy. But I need to leave this city.” Betty said as she relaxed on the couch in her hotel room with Jughead beside her. 

“I know, once we get to Riverdale it will get easier.” He replied.

“Are you still sure about that? It’ll work out?” She asked.

“Money will be tight, but rent in Riverdale is a hell of a lot cheaper than in New York. I think we’ll be okay. We might have to stay in a small trailer. No big houses and expensive hotel rooms. Are you okay with that? It might take some getting used to.”

“I don’t care where we end up. As long as you’re by my side.” She snuggled into his chest. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t want to push you away. I just don’t want you getting into trouble because of me.”

“I get it, Betty. But it will take a lot more to push me away. I’m not leaving you or my baby. No matter what happens.” He replied placing his lips to her temple. 

“I love you, Jug.”

“I love you too, Betty.” He replied and kissed her temple again. 

They held each other for a few more minutes until they both looked up to a knock at the door. 

“Who is that? room service?” Jughead asked.

“I didn’t order anything.” Betty stood up and walked towards the door, looking through the viewfinder her face fell. “Shit.”

“Who is it?” Jughead asked standing.

“It’s Henry’s parents. Quick, go to the bathroom and hide.” She said waving her arms.

Jughead quickly ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Betty took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Mr and Mrs Whyte, what are you doing here?” She asked as they both stepped into the room.

“We need to talk, Betty,” Patrica said. 

Betty leads them towards the couch. Betty pulled up a chair and sat opposite them. Her heart was racing. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have said what I said.” She lowered her head, too scared to look them in the face.

“You just lost your husband Betty. We understand you’re emotional. It’s been a very emotional few days for us too. We never thought we would have to bury our son.” Patrica said, her eyes glassy.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said again.

“It’s not your fault, Betty,” Harry said placing his hand on Betty’s knee. Betty looked down at his hand if one he knew the truth. It was her fault.

He moved his hand away and Betty raised her head looking back at them. “We wanted to talk because we met with the lawyers yesterday. I don’t know why but Henry had it in his will if he ever died to leave his money and belongings to us. Not you. Do you know why he would say that?”

“I never understood anything that man did.” She shook her head.

“Look, Betty. We knew our son wasn’t perfect. We looked the other way many times. We knew how he treated you. We didn’t know everything but we knew about the affairs. We saw how he treated you. We wanted to believe that he was a good man. But the sad thing he. He wasn’t. You had to deal with a lot. And we’re sorry.” Harry said looking straight towards Betty. She couldn’t help a tear that fell down her cheek.

“You knew? And you did nothing?” She said getting a little angry.

“We were selfish. We have never been sorrier about anything in our life. I know it won’t make up for what he did. And how he treated you. But it’s not fair that just because he’s gone you’re left with nothing. So we would like to give everything to you.” Patrica said.

Betty couldn’t understand. “I’m confused. Why would you decide that?”

“Because we have enough money, Betty. We don’t need more. I heard from one of your friends that you’re thinking about leaving New York. I think it’s a good idea. It would be too painful staying here. Going back to that house. Maybe you could sell it, and use the money to buy a new home. Start new.” 

“I can’t accept that. Henry didn’t want me to have the money for a reason.” Betty interrupted.

“That’s because my son was a bad man. Don’t try and convince me otherwise. We sadly raised him that way. We need you to take this money. Because we feel terrible about what has happened. Please. Just take it.” Harry asked, almost begging.

“Can I think about it?” Betty replied.

“Sure, but we want you to have it. You can keep it, or donate it to charity. We don’t care. Just please, take it.” Patrica said as she began to stand.

Betty nodded and walked towards the door with them. 

“We hope the police catch who did this soon. Then you can relax.” Patrica gave Betty a hug. She felt terrible. Taking his money after she was the one who killed him didn’t seem right. But maybe it was payment for having to put up with Henry’s abuse for years. 

“Stay in touch Betty.” Harry gave Betty and hug too and smiled at his daughter in law before they both walked out the door. 

She wandered towards the bed, sitting on the edge for a few minutes until Jughead crept out of the bathroom.

“Are they gone?” He asked. Betty nodded.

“Did you hear all of that?” 

“I did. It took all my power to not run out here. They knew what their son was doing to you and they just stood by and watched? That isn’t right.” Jughead said angrily. 

“It isn’t.” Is all she could say.

“Are you going to accept the money?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem right. It’s my fault he is dead, Jug. I can’t take it.” She shook her head.

“The money could be nice, but I know what you mean. You would feel guilty about taking it. But think of it as payment. For years of torture, he put you through. You deserve it.”

“I don’t know if I do.”

“I have an idea.” Jughead scooted closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “What if you take the money, when we get to Riverdale we get a little house. Something small and modest. Just for the three of us.” He moved his hand to rub her flat stomach. “And the rest we donate.”

“Donate to where?” She asked.

“Maybe to a women's shelter. Women like you who have been treated poorly. That helps them get back on their feet.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” She replied.

“You do?” He asked.

“Yes.” She smiled and nuzzled her head onto him. “You’re so kind and smart. I’m glad I have you by my side.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.” He answered and kissed her cheek.

 

5 Months later

Jughead drove his bike into the driveway of his 2 bedroom house in Riverdale. In the past 6 months, a lot had changed for Jughead and Betty. They moved out of New York, settling back in Riverdale. The nightmares eventually stopped. And they both moved on. It took a while to forget all about that night and what happened before it. But they were happy. Moving to Riverdale had been everything they wanted and more. Jughead got back into work and was even able to get Betty a part-time job writing for the Riverdale Register. She loved being back at work, not just sitting on her hands all day. Betty’s pregnancy was going well also. She was around 25 weeks pregnant. Her baby bump had well-formed. Jughead loved it whenever he saw her. 

“Hi, baby,” Jughead said as he walked in the door.

“Hey Jug,” Betty answered as Jughead walked to her in their small kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her. Her back flush against his chest. His hands went straight to the beep in front of her and his lips found her neck.

“How was work?” She asked.

“It was good. I love working with Pea and Fangs again. I missed them.” He replied. It had only been a couple of weeks since Sweet Pea and Fangs both returned to Riverdale. They missed their boss so much they happily came back. FP began to work with them again. But this time instead of being the boss, he was happy being a regular worker. 

“A few more baby names came into my head at work today.” He said kissing her neck.

“Oh yeah?” She answered stretching her head back.

“I was thinking for a girl, what about Emma?”

“Emma?” She repeated him. “I like that. What about boys?”

“As much as my father keeps telling me it has to be Forsythe the fourth, I was actually thinking Jacob?”

“I like those. I’ll add them to the list.” She smiled turning around so she could actually face him. She lifted her hands over his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. 

“Who could that be?” Betty asked hearing a knock at the door.

“I don’t know.” Jughead stepped away from her and walked towards the door. Betty took a few steps watching as Jughead opened the door, her heart sank when she saw 2 police looking at him. 

“Are you Forsythe Jones the third?” One asked.

“Yes,” Jughead answered looking confused. 

“You are under the arrest for the murder of Henry Whyte.” An officer said turning Jughead around to place handcuffs on his hands.

“What, no!” Betty ran to his side. “No, you … you can’t arrest him. He didn’t do it.”

“Betty, be quiet.” Jughead looked straight at her, begging her to say nothing. Her heart was beating like crazy as she watched Jughead being cuffed and walked out of their home. 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” 

“Jug!” Betty yelled as she tried to touch him but the officer pulled him away.

“Don’t say or do anything, just call my Dad? Okay?” Jughead was ushered into the back of a police car. Betty could only watch as he locked eyes with her. She felt like her world was falling apart. Why now? It had been 5 months. Why was this happening now? She knew it was too easy. She just fell to her knees and watched in sadness as Jughead was being driven away in the back of a police car.


	8. Chapter 8

Her heart was beating out of her chest, her hands her shaking, tears streamed down her face as she walked as quickly as she could from her car. Betty banged loudly on the trailer door, her feet tapping loudly against the wooden step until the door flung open.

“They found out, they’ve taken him. They … they’ve taken Jughead.” Betty yelled loudly in a panic as FP looked back at her in confusion.

“Betty, what are you saying? Who’s taken him?” He asked placing his hands on Betty’s shoulders trying to calm her down.

“The police, they…. They’ve taken Jughead. They arrested him.”

“What? Why?” FP asked.

“Because of Henry!” She screamed pushing past him she flung into his trailer walking straight towards the kitchen, she bent herself over the sink and vomited as more tears streamed down her face.

“Betty, Betty. Calm down.” FP asked rubbing her back. 

Betty looked back at him, wiping her mouth and staring back at him with anger. “How the fuck am I meant to calm down? Jughead has just been arrested for murder. A murder that he didn’t do!”

“We will sort this out. Try and stay calm, alright. You stressing isn’t good for the baby.” He replied yelling back at her. She just stared back at him trying to steady her heart but she couldn’t.

“I have to tell them the truth, that it was me. It’s the only solution.” She said taking a few deep breaths before she vomited again from the stress. 

“No! you can’t.”

“Why not? This is all my fault. I knew we weren’t safe. That someone would figure this out. It was only a matter of time.” 

“Betty, if you go storming in there and tell the police everything you will go to jail. Do you really want to go to jail pregnant? Never seeing your baby? You’re not thinking straight. If you tell the truth Jughead still won’t be safe. He is an accomplice, he’ll go to jail too. Then what will happen to your baby!” FP explained. He was in a panic himself, but someone had to keep a level head. 

“So I'm just supposed to sit by and let him go down for something that I did?”

“No. We’ll get him out.”

“How?” She asked, her breathing had steadied but tears were still rolling down her face with speed. 

“I don’t know. I need to call someone.” He answered stepping away from Betty. 

She watched as FP dialled his phone, she had no idea who he was calling but she hoped to the heavens that whoever they were, they could help because her world was falling apart. 

 

Jughead looked at a blank concrete wall inside a windowless room. He had been here for over an hour, not doing or saying anything. His hands sat flat against the metal table. His wrists feeling a little raw from the handcuffs that now sat unlocked on the table before him. He tried not to worry. But he couldn’t help it. But to be honest all he was worried about was Betty. 

“So, Forsythe Jones the third.” A Detective walked into the room, closing the door behind him and sitting opposite him. 

“Why am I here?” Jughead asked looking straight at the man.

“We have been looking at you for months, Mr Jones. You and your little girlfriend. We weren’t sure, we didn’t have enough to back our theory. But now, we have everything we need. You are going down for a long time Mr Jones.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He grizzled.

“Now we both know that’s not true.” The Detective opened a folder and slid it towards Jughead. “We’ve been over the scene hundreds of times. Your DNA is everywhere.”

“I worked there for 6 weeks. Of course, my DNA is everywhere.” He snarked.

“Yes, I know that. Also, you were sleeping with the victim's wife. And she’s pregnant. Around 6 and a half months I heard. So what is that, about 6 weeks before Mr Whyte’s death. Here’s what I think that happened. Henry found out about your little affair, and he wasn’t happy. He wasn’t going to let you get away with impregnating his wife behind his back. You had a fight, and you killed him. Hit him over the head with something. I don’t know, let's say a vase. Does that sound about right?” He leaned in and smirked as he stared at Jughead.

“That sounds like a lovely theory. But it’s not true.” He replied trying to stop his hands from shaking.

“No? Then what happened?” 

“I don’t know. All I know is that he died.” Jughead answered. “Why are you interviewing me now? It’s been 5 months?”

“Well, your little girlfriend lead us on a wild goose chase. We were looking for a robber. When you were right under our noses the whole time. You have quite the perfect little life in this small town? A cute little house, pregnant girlfriend. Good job. You thought you got away with it, but you didn’t. We found your blood at the crime scene. How did that get there huh?” An even bigger smirk fell to his lips, but Jughead wasn’t biting. 

“I don’t know. I cut myself when I was working there. It happens all the time.”

“Maybe you need to stop being so clumsy Mr Jones.”

“I’m not.” He answered gritting his teeth. “And I’m done talking to you, I want a lawyer.”

The Detective leaned back in his chair staring directly at Jughead for a few minutes before he opened his mouth to speak again. “Well, luckily for you. Yours just arrived.” He got up and walked out the door. Less than a minute later Mary Andrews walked through the door. 

“Mrs Andrews, what are you doing here?” He asked, surprised to see his best friends Mother.

“Your father called me.” She said pulling up her seat. “Now get talking Jughead.”

 

Out in the lobby, Betty sat beside FP and Archie all three of them tapping their feet in anticipation. They had been here for hours waiting to see Jughead. Hoping that Mary could get him out on bail. So far, no luck.

“I know my Mom Betty, she’ll get him out.” Archie looked at Betty offering her a smile.

“And what if she can’t? What if he stays in there forever?” She answered.

“Don’t think like that.” FP grizzled.

“What if I..”

“No, you will not be saying anything.” FP glared at Betty narrowing his eyes begging to her be quite as Archie didn’t know the whole truth. 

“Do you want a drink or something Betty?” Archie stood up.

“A water, thanks Arch.” Betty nodded. 

In the past 5 months, Archie had become close to Betty. She loved his best friend, of course, he was going to get to know her. When he found out she was pregnant he was worried, and when he found out what had happened to Henry he worried even more. But after spending weeks seeing how much they loved each other he knew what they were doing was right. Even if he didn’t know the whole truth.

“Here you go, Betty.” Archie handed Betty a cup of water, watching as she shuffled in her chair trying to get comfortable. “Maybe you should go home, I know you must be really uncomfortable in these seats.”

“I’m not leaving until I see him.” She narrows her eyes on him and Archie stepped back. 

 

All three looked up when Mary walked through the door, they all looked sad when she was alone. 

“No possibility of bail?” FP asked.

“Not unless you have a hundred thousand dollars lying around.” She answered.

“What the fuck! That’s a lot of money. Why is it so high?” Betty asked in anger.

“He’s a murder suspect Betty. This isn’t some petty crime.” Mary answered.

“He didn’t do it!” She yelled.

“I know that. And I will try and get him out. But for now, there nothing we can do. I’m going to go back to my office and get started on his case. A few more Detective’s from New York are arriving tomorrow, so I need to be ready.”

“Thank you, Mary,” FP said hugging Mary.

“We’ll get him out.” Mary offered a smile towards FP before she walked out the door. 

Tears began to fall down Betty’s cheeks. “He shouldn’t be in here.”

“I know.” Archie went to give Betty a hug when she pulled back and walked towards the reception. 

“I want to see my boyfriend.” She asked angrily to the woman behind the counter. 

“No can do sweetheart.” She said in a patronising tone. 

“Excuse me?” Betty looked even angrier. 

“He is under arrest. You can’t see him.” The woman glared even harder.

“Please, he’s the father of her baby. She just wants to make sure he is okay. Please. Just one minute?” Archie stepped in offering the woman a smile.

She looked up at Archie staring at him for a couple seconds before she stood up falling for his charms. “Fine, you have one minute alright.” She waved her hand asking Betty to follow her. They walked down a long hallway passing cells and interrogation rooms. When they reached the end of the hall the woman unlocked the door and looked at Betty. “One minute, that’s all.”

Betty smiled and stepped in the door. “Juggie.” She cried closing the door behind her and rushing to his side. Jughead stood up and wrapped her in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry.” She cried into his neck. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” He asked her.

“I cannot believe this is happening.” She cried even harder squeezing him tighter. “I can’t let you do this. It should be me, not you.”

“No, don’t you dare say a word.” He shook his head pulling out of the hug to look at her. 

“I can’t sit by and watch you get taken down for this. It should be me.”

“No. I will not let you. Do you hear me? You will not go down for this. You can’t. I won’t let you. Don’t say a word to anyone, okay? Promise me.” He held her head between his hands looking straight at her eyes. 

“I...I”

“Promise me?” He raised his voice. 

“I promise.” She replied and hugged him again. 

There was a knock at the door and Betty knew her short time was up. She gave him one last squeeze and pulled back. 

“I love you.” She said as tears fell down her face. 

“I love you too.” He said leaning in to give her a kiss when the door flew open.

“I said one minute, that’s all.” The woman yelled.

They separated and Betty walked backwards looking at him. 

“Look after yourself Betty, and my baby too.” He asked giving her a grin. 

“I love you.” She yelled back as the door between them closed and she was being carried away. 

 

That night Betty lay alone in the bed she usually shared with Jughead. The past 5 months since they arrived in Riverdale had been some of the happiest and worrying months of her life. They were happy because she had Jughead by her side. He loved her, and she loved him. They were both a little sceptical about how their relationship would work out. When they left New York they had only known each other for less than 8 weeks and they were moving to somewhere new and were having a baby together. Everyone that was an outsider in their relationship would think they were both crazy, but they didn’t know what they knew. The one secret that was killing them inside also brought them closer together. It took a while before they were settled. Riverdale was a small town, everyone knew everyone. Most people knew Jughead and wondered who was this new woman that was on his arm. But once everyone got to know Betty, once she stopped being on edge all the time people started to see what Jughead saw in her. 

They thought less and less about Henry and what happened. In the back of their minds, they always thought about that night. Wondering if they would ever be caught. But they relaxed and began to enjoy their new life together. Maybe that’s why it happened now, they were both happy. And the universe didn’t want them to be happy.

Betty couldn’t sleep. Not without Jughead by her side. Since the night he found out she was pregnant they had never spent a night away from each other. But now Jughead was locked away, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Betty tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. 

She walked around their home. They had been here only 4 months. It was a small 2 bedroom house in the suburbs. With the money Henry’s parents had given Betty, they could easily afford a small house together. And she did exactly what Jughead suggested with the rest. She gave it away. She felt guilty about keeping it seeing as she was the reason their son was dead. Betty was hoping to receive some good karma. But now she looked where she was, maybe there was no fixing her karma after all.

“Oh, Jug.” Betty let out a sigh. She looked over to the side of the bed where he usually lay. It still smelled like him. And she missed him. It had only been 12 hours, but she missed him. 

So she got up out of the bed, throwing on one of his oversized t-shirts and walked around the house, her hand firmly planted on the bump on her belly. She walked into the second bedroom. Right now it was used as a storage room. They were slowly going to turn it into the baby’s room, but they never got round to actually doing it. In the corner of the room, Betty ran her hands over the bassinet. Jughead had only bought it a few days earlier. He was so excited about this baby that he went a little crazy at the baby store. Betty stopped him from buying everything and anything, but she couldn’t stop him from buying the baby a bed. She touched the white frills and felt a tear fall down her cheek. “I need you home, Juggie.” She whispered hoping he would hear it.

 

It was a day later, and Betty and FP were back at the station. They hadn’t been allowed to see Jughead again. But they were hopeful. They waited for hours, and just as the sun was setting Mary emerged from the hall.

“Any news?” Betty asked.

“Yes, but it’s not good news,” Mary replied. “Follow me, you might want to sit down.”

Betty felt like her stomach was in her throat as she followed Mary into a small office meeting room. She closed the door behind her and FP and Betty sat at the large table in front of her. 

“What’s going on, Mary?” FP asked.

She took a deep breath before she sat down before them and began to speak. “The Detective’s are set on this theory they have. No matter what Jughead denies, they aren’t budging. So they’ve offered him a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Betty feared.

“If he admits to the murder, they’ll lessen the sentence. No trial. Just straight to jail.” She explained and Betty and FP’s mouths dropped open. 

“No, they can’t do that,” Betty said in horror.

“How many years?” FP asked.

“10.” 

“And if he doesn’t take the deal, and it goes to trial?” He asked.

“He has the possibility of doing 25 years,” Mary said with sadness to her voice.

“No!” Betty screamed. “He can’t.”

“I spoke with Jughead about it for a long time. And he’s going to take the deal.” Mary explained bowing her head.

“What!” Betty and FP said together.

“He doesn’t want to put you all through the trial. He said the sooner he can to the time, he can get out.” She explained, but Betty and FP were shaking their heads.

“Stupid boy,” FP whispered as Betty just cried.

“I want to see him.” She begged.

“I don’t know if…”

“I want to see him, please.” She yelled louder staring at Mary who nodded. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” She replied and walked out of the room.

 

After much arguing, Mary got a way for Betty to see Jughead. It was only a few minutes, but it was better than nothing. 

When she walked in the room there was no rushing towards each other this time. He knew she would be angry with him, so he couldn’t even look up at her as she walked in the room.

“Jug?” She said softly when he refused to look at her. She saw a tear fall down his cheek and she pulled up the chair beside him. “Please look at me?” She asked with a soft voice. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her sadly.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Please, don’t take this deal.” She begged. 

“I have to.” He answered.

“You didn’t do it. You could get off, Jug. You could win the trial. Or you could just let me tell them the truth.” 

“I can’t let you do that. I am not letting you have my baby behind bars.” He said firmly.

“So just abandoning me? Letting me do it alone? Having the guilt that you’re in here because of me? How is that fair?” She cried. “You said we were in this together. That we were a team. I can’t do this without you.”

“I love you.” Is all he could say. 

“Then please fight it.” She begged. “Don’t take the deal.”

“I have to.” 

“No, you don’t!” She yelled getting angrier. “If you take the deal, I’ll tell the police what really happened that night.”

“Then we’d both be behind bars. Is that what you’d want? Our baby to be raised by strangers?” He answered.

“I can’t do it Jughead. I can’t lose you. Please think about this some more.” She reached for his hand, placing his on her stomach. He closed his eyes as he felt a kick. He remembered the first time it happened. Feeling his future child moving in there made him so happy. He wanted to be a part of everything. But now, he was willing to sacrifice it all to make sure she was safe and free. 

”Jug, I can’t let you do this.” She said moving her free hand to his cheek, she brushed her fingers over his skin.

”I’m sorry, but I have to. ” He answered. 

“I can’t do this without you by my side. Please.” She pleaded. “Please.”

“I’m sorry.” He answered and pulled his hand away from her. 

Betty looked across at him. He was sorry, sorry for causing her pain. But he needed to protect his family. And this is the only way he knew how. 

She said nothing, she just stood up and walked towards the door. She didn’t even give him a look, she just walked out the door as tears fell down her face. 

 

“What happened? Did you ask him not to take the deal?” FP asked.

Betty shook her head and walked past him. 

“Screw this!” FP yelled before he stormed down the hall. Betty walked away, her head hanging low. 

 

Betty cried herself to sleep that night. She hugged Jughead’s pillow tight. She was alone, again. She knew there was nothing she could do or say that would change his mind. He was so set on making sure she was safe that he would do anything, even if it meant admitting to a murder that he didn’t do to make sure she stayed away from behind bars. She was angry, and she was sad. Living with Henry made her feel like she was alone, that she had no-one. When she met Jughead and they fell in love she never thought she would feel that way again, but here she was. In a new town, surrounded by people she hardly knew. And she was alone. 

She dreamt of him. She imagined him holding her, as they looked down at their newborn son. He was beautiful. He had Jughead’s eyes and his smile. He looked soft and kind. They were both happy. A single tear fell down her cheek, and then she felt him squeeze her again and she was pulled from her dream, and her eyes shot open. 

Betty moved a little, realised it was all a dream. But when she did she felt a set of arms around her. She jerked her head back and looked in shock at Jughead starring back at her, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Am I still dreaming?” She asked as she lifted her hand to his cheek. 

“No,” Jughead answered. 

Betty shuffled away, turning over to turn on the light. She blinked a few times and then saw him still there. “You’re really here?” She asked looking at him again.

“I’m really here.” He answered when her arms wrapped around him and she crushed her body onto his. “How are you here?” She asked refusing to let go just in case she was still dreaming.

“It’s a long story.” He replied softly. 

She pulled back and looked back at him in horror. “Jug, how are you here?” She asked again. 

“My Dad.” He said, his eyes looking down. 

“What about your Dad?” She asked.

“I was about to take the deal, and then my Dad bursts in. Yelling that it was him. That he killed Henry.”

“What?” Betty asked in shock.

“He told them everything. That it was an accident. He confronted Henry alone, they got into a fight. It turned ugly. And he killed him and made it look like a robbery. He still kept all the belongings we took from your house. He never dumped them like I thought he did.” Jughead explained, still not able to believe it himself.

“No, we can’t let him do that.” Betty gasped.

“I tried Betty, I tried.” A tear fell down Jughead’s cheek. 

“So what? He is going to go to jail? Because of what we did?”

“I never should have called him that night. It’s all my fault, Betty.” Jughead said. He was happy he was home, and Betty was safe. But he was losing is Dad in the process.

“Your Dad loves you. He would do anything to protect you. And he has.” She replied and wrapped her arms around him again. 

“My Dad is a bad man, he’s done a lot of bad things in his life. But I never thought he would do something like this. He saved me, Betty. He saved us.” 

“I’m so sorry, Jug. I’m so sorry.” She squeezed him tight and rested her head onto his staring in each other's eyes as they cried. It was over, it was all over. Jughead never in his life thought that his Dad would be his saviour. He’d never been more grateful to have FP as a father until this exact moment. 

 

Jughead entered the police station for hopefully the last time. He left a peaceful and sleeping Betty, placing a kiss on her head before he left. He made his way to the station to see his Dad. Because he wasn’t sure when he would be able to see him again.

“Where are they taking you?” Jughead asked through the metals bars at his Dad on the other side. 

“A prison a few hundred miles away. I’ll be staying there until the trial.” FP replied.

“Dad…”

“Jug, don’t. It’s too late.” FP quickly interrupted him. He knew exactly what his son was going to say. 

“Why did you do it?” He asked, his eyes filling with tears.

“I know I’ve never been the worlds greatest Dad. I’ve treated you and your sister badly. I was the reason your Mom left. I don’t blame her. I deserve a lot more than this. But I would do anything to protect you. I love you. And that girl loves you too. When she thought she’d lost you it broke her. You are a good man, Jughead. You deserve to be happy. And if me going to jail for a few years lets you be happy, then I’m happy to do it.” He explained looking straight at Jughead. Both men at tears in their eyes. 

“I never should have called you. If I didn’t….”

“Then it might be you behind these bars, or that beautiful girl of yours. Don’t blame yourself, Jughead. I deserve this. I’ve had it too easy for too long. I deserve to be behind these bars. And you deserve to be free.” 

“What about the deal?” Jughead asked wiping away his tears.

“That deal was only for you, boy. It looks like I’m about to spend a long time behind these bars.”

“I’ll get you out, Dad. I will. I will try anything you get you out.”

“Jug, thank you. But don’t. You are going to be too busy with that new baby of yours.” He smiled. “Can you promise me one thing?”

“Sure, Dad. Anything.” Jughead answered with a smile of his own.

“Look after your child. And look after Betty. You’ve both been through a lot over the years. Look after each other. You are going to be an amazing Dad. I know it.”

“How?” Jughead asked, not believing it himself.

“Because you are a good man. You will be an even better father, and husband. I know it.” FP walked towards the bars and placed his hands between the metal. Jughead reached out and did the same. Giving each other one last hug. 

“I’ll see you soon?” FP grinned into the hug.

“I’ll come to visit you. When the baby arrives, I’ll bring him or her to meet you.” 

“I can’t wait.” He pulled back as a guard came by.

“Times up, Jones.” The guard said pulling on Jughead’s elbow.

“Do me one last favour?” FP yelled.

“Anything?” Jughead stopped at the door. 

“Marry that girl, and be the best father I know you’ll be,” FP smirked. “I love you, son.”

“I love you too, Dad. And thank you.” Jughead yelled giving his Dad a wave goodbye before he was escorted away.

 

When Jughead arrived home he walked straight to their bedroom and locked eyes with Betty as she looked back at him in a panic. 

“Where were you?” She asked pulling back the sheets and rushing towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into his arms. “When I woke and you were gone I panicked, thought I dreamt it all. And you were gone.” She said in a panic.

“Sorry, I didn’t think. I just had to go and see my Dad.” He explained running his hands up and down her hair. “I’m sorry, I’m not going anywhere. Not ever again.”

He held her for a while until her breathing steadied. His head rested on hers, not saying a word. Just holding each other. They wanted to be happy. They were safe and free. But most of all, they were together. But they couldn’t be completely happy. FP had taken the fall for them, and they both still felt incredibly guilty. 

“How was your Dad?” She asked pulling back. They both walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down. 

“He seemed pretty content actually. I feel so guilty, but he thinks he is exactly where he belongs.” 

“We will fight it, Jughead. We can try and get him out. You’ve done it before.” She said with a smile reaching for his hand.

“I have. But it was as if he didn’t want me to try. He just told me to look after you, and this baby.” He moved their hands to her belly and gave it a gentle caress. “He thinks I’m going to be a good father.”

“You are Jughead. You are going to be an amazing Dad. You have taken such good care of me ever since we met. You are kind and sweet. This baby is going to be the luckiest baby alive because he will have you looking after him.” She said with a sweet smirk.

“Him?” He asked.

“Last night, before you came home I had a dream. It was a boy. I don’t exactly know how accurate dreams are, but I’m kind of hoping it was true. I want a baby boy with your eyes and smile.” 

“I would be happy with either. A little mini Betty, all the boys wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

Betty moved her body closer to him, nuzzling her head onto his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. Jughead closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths when a big smile came over his lips. He remembered something else his Dad asked. 

“Betty?” He asked she lifted her head to look at him. 

“I was wondering.”

“Yeah?” She replied.

“Will you marry me?” He just came out and said it. Before he could even think. He just asked. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth dropped and she looked at him. Speechless.

“I know you were just married and it didn’t turn out so well, but I promise I am nothing like Henry. I would never treat you like that. I love you so much, and I just want you to be my wife.” He began to ramble as a big grin covered her lips.

“Jug, Jug.” She interrupted him.

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” She said still smiling wide. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, not able to hide the biggest smile.

“Yes, I love you so much. I’d love to be your wife. To be Betty Jones.”

“You have no idea how happy I am.” He said crashing his lips onto hers. They both fell backwards onto the bed. Their bodies on their sides as both of them placed their hands on the other’s face as they kissed. 

“I don’t even have a ring.” He said pulling back his lips. 

“We’ll get one later.” She replied quickly pushing her lips back onto his, her hands reaching the shirt off his back. She tugged it over his head as he began to claw at the nightgown she was wearing. 

They quickly got rid of their clothes. Jughead lay back on the bed as Betty placed a leg over him. Straddling him, she sank onto him, her head falling back as he filled her. 

“God, I love you.” He said staring up at her watching as she bounced up and down on him. His hands moved up her body. Running along the new curves of her body. The curves that he loved more than anything. 

“I love you too, Juggie.” She answered and bent down to place her lips on his. He carefully flipped her, making sure he wasn’t hurting her or the growing bump on her stomach. They thrust and moved together. Their hands meet above her head. Her legs hitched around his hips.

Moments later they came together. Jughead rolling to the side. They stared at each other. 2 people who a year ago have never met, but now they were together. Engaged, and having a baby. Maybe this was what the universe had hoped for them all along. 

 

3 years later

 

Betty sat on the beach. One hand running through the sand, the other planted on her expanding belly. The rings on her finger sparkling in the sun. She looked over to the left and saw Jughead, a giant smile on his face as he chased 2-year-old Noah around. The sound of his laughter was like music to her ears. She stood up and walked towards them, watching as Jughead picked up the 2-year-old and placed him on his shoulders as they made their way towards Betty.

“Hi,” Betty said placing a kiss to Jughead’s lips. 

“Hi,” Jughead answered kissing her back before he bent down and she placed a kiss to Noah’s cheek. 

“You two look happy.” She said looking eye to eye to Jughead again.

“I love the beach Mommy, can we live here?” The small child asked.

“I don’t know, Buddy. Maybe one day.” She answered giving Jughead a wink as she moved to stand beside him. Her hand linked with his as they walked in the shallow surf. 

“Are you doing okay, baby?” He asked looking at her.

“I couldn’t be happier, Juggie. I couldn’t be happier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of another story. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know in the comments what you thought.   
> Please remember to check out my Tumblr lizzybuggie where I post a lot of updates and little bughead drabbles from time to time. 
> 
> Next on the list is the last and final coda for my Baking Betty Series.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Please check out my Tumblr lizzybuggie


End file.
